Golden Prince
by Allys-33
Summary: TRADUCTION Arthur Pendragon avait toujours été un esclave, possédé par les rois et les nobles selon leur bon vouloir. Puis un jour il fut réclamé par un seigneur des dragons, Merlin., et ce qui avait autrefois été simple, deviens lentement et progressivement beaucoup plus compliqué.
1. Chapter 1

Titre original: **Golden Prince**

Auteur: **Kiva Taliana**

Traduction: **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice : **Bien qu'il n'y ****ait**** aucune scène vraiment explicite, les thèmes abordés sont assez matures et sombres, donc pas ****conseillés ****à ****tout le monde. **

**...**

**Golden Prince**

**.**

**Chapitre 1**

Arthur ne voyait rien de mieux à faire. Le camp entier avait sombré dans le chaos après le départ précipité de Cenred. Il avait emporté tout ce qui avait de la valeur dans sa tente, laissant le reste des affaires dans un désordre éparpillé sur le sol. Arthur lui-même n'avait évidemment pas été considéré comme étant suffisamment précieux et avait été abandonné par son maître. Les soldats de l'armée victorieuse avaient déjà commencé leur descente sur les malheureux qui avaient été laissés dans le camp.

Le jeune homme commença lentement à remettre de l'ordre dans la tente, soulevant les chaises et la table. Les cartes qui la recouvraient avaient été jetées au sol. Arthur les rassembla et les reposa dans une pile soignée, puis il se saisit du plateau le plus proche, le posa au coin de la table et commença à empiler les fruits et la viande froide qui avait été jeté dans tous les sens. Il les entassa un peu n'importe comment, personne ne les aurait trouvés appétissant, mais tout en travaillant, il en profita pour jeter quelques morceaux de viandes propres dans sa bouche. Il pensa qu'il valait mieux manger quelque chose tant qu'il le pouvait.

Il mangea plusieurs raisins et jeta les restants sur le plateau. Il avait rassemblé le plus gros de la nourriture éparpillé et récupéré la cruche de vin de l'autre côté de la tante. Il examina la bosse sur le côté et se dit qu'en tapant dessus elle serait probablement moins visible. Cependant, il y avait une forte possibilité qu'au final tous ses efforts soient vains. Quand Cenred l'avait revendiqué auprès de l'un des seigneurs de Bayard, il avait brulé le camp entier. Arthur posa la cruche sur la table près de la pile de nourriture gaspillée et alla redresser le petit coffre posé au pied du lit.

Alors que la caisse reprenait sa place, un bruit métallique lui fit lever la tête. Lentement, Arthur se redressa et observa avec stupéfaction l'homme étonnamment grand qui entrait dans la tente.

Arthur se savait lui-même assez grand, mais cet homme avait plusieurs centimètres de plus et de larges épaules ; ses bras exposés ne laissaient apparaître que des muscles. Il tenait une épée ensanglantée sur laquelle il raffermit sa prise en l'observant attentivement. Le regard de l'homme glissa sur son cou et sur le collier qui l'entourait. Arthur ne le portait pas tout le temps, Cenred l'utilisait uniquement comme objet de torture et il avait été d'assez mauvaise humeur récemment. Mais ce collier et ses vêtements - une tunique unie et une simple culotte - en disaient long sur son statut.

Le soldat fit cinq pas de plus dans la tente, se rapprochant ainsi de lui. Malgré sa masse corporelle impressionnante et l'épée tranchante dans sa main, Arthur ne se sentait pas inquiet pour sa vie. Même si Cered l'avait abandonné, il savait qu'il avait de la valeur.

— Où est Cenred ? demanda brusquement le géant.

— Il est parti. Il a pris tout ce qui avait de la valeur et il s'est enfui.

Arthur sursauta, quand l'épée se leva pour se rapprocher de son cou. Il détourna son regard des yeux de l'homme et le baissa sur l'une de ses larges épaules.

— Et tu es ?

— Arthur, l'esclave de Cenred.

Il y eut une courte pause durant laquelle le soldat continua d'étudier le jeune homme devant lui puis, sans l'éloigner, il baissa légèrement son épée. Pendant ce laps de temps, Arthur avait écouté les bruits qui provenaient de l'extérieur. Il avait entendu des cris de toutes sortes, mais rien de particulier qui aurait pu indiquer que l'armée invasive avait causé plus de dégâts que nécessaire. Au bout d'un moment, le géant s'avança et le saisit par le cou, le faisant grimacer lorsque les clous à l'intérieur du collier grattèrent la peau sensible, et le propulsa vers l'entrée de la tante. Une foi à l'extérieur le soldat le poussa à genoux, les mains au sol. Arthur se laissa tomber sans résistance et attendit.

— Sir Perceval ? une voix interrogatif se fit entendre.

Arthur aperçu une paire de bottes de qualité, mais lever la tête pour regarder l'individu qui approchait aurait été trop visible. Il pensa qu'il valait mieux patienter. Il avait changé de propriétaire tant de fois, il connaissait la façon la plus sûre d'agir jusqu'à comprendre quel genre de personne était son nouveau maître.

— Il semblerait que Cenred ait pris la fuite. Apparemment il aurait emporté la majorité des objets de valeur. Mais il a laissé ça.

L'homme pressa l'épée contre le bras de l'esclave, ce qui laissa une tache de sang sur sa tunique. Arthur rajouta le nettoyage de son vêtement à la liste mentale de corvée qu'il avait préparée.

— Et qui est-ce ? demanda le second individu, bien que l'intonation de sa voix indiquait qu'il connaissait probablement déjà la réponse.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux lorsque le dénommé Perceval saisit l'extrémité libre de la laisse en cuir relier à son collier pour le lever sur ses genoux, afin que l'homme devant lui puisse le voir. Les clous se pressèrent contre sa gorge et l'étranglèrent jusqu'à ce que le soldat le libère.

— L'esclave de Cenred, déclara Perceval.

Au moins maintenant, il pouvait voir le leader. C'était un jeune homme qui ne semblait pas plus âgé qu'Arthur lui-même. Une fois encore il évita le contact visuel tandis que le chef l'étudiait.

— Tu es le prince Arthur de Camelot.

Arthur haussa les épaules.

— A ce qu'il parait, maître.

Il ajouta le titre « Maître » et le jeune leader fronça les sourcils un moment. Arthur prit juste le temps de noter ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus, avant de détourner une fois de plus le regard.

— Tu ne sembles pas très concerné.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de jeter un autre coup d'œil vers le leader, avant de rebaisser la tête et de hausser encore les épaules. Le jeune chef le regardait avec intérêt, mais son visage n'exprimait rien de plus.

— Je suis un esclave depuis que je suis enfant. Je ne me souviens que de ça. Ce sont les autres qui semblent penser que c'est important.

Il ne le dirait jamais et les souvenirs étaient trop flous pour qu'il puisse réellement les comprendre, mais il y avait au fond de son esprit de vagues images de lui étant arraché et traîné loin d'une personne inconnue. Une femme qui avait essayé de le retenir en suppliant celui qui l'avait enlevé. Arthur ne pouvait pas se rappeler qui elle était ; il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas sa mère, mais plutôt quelqu'un qui s'occupait de lui. Après ça il avait été donné à son premier propriétaire, une personne dont il ne se souvenait pas clairement, bien que s'il y réfléchissait un moment, ça avait tendance à lui faire ressentir une lueur de peur et d'angoisse. Mais toute sa vie on lui avait dit qu'il était le prince d'un certain royaume perdu il y a longtemps et les nobles qui l'avaient régulièrement possédé ou utilisé semblaient beaucoup s'amuser de cela.

— Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, répondit le leader avec amusement.

Arthur ne leva plus la tête et Merlin le regarda avec curiosité. Il était assez surpris de le trouver dans le camp. La possession du jeune homme était un trophée dont de nombreux rois et nobles s'étaient ventés. Il était également un outil de négociation important, vendu, marchandé ou simplement réclamé. Cenred l'avait peut-être laissé pour tenter d'adoucir la situation. De plus, s'il voulait fuir, prendre un esclave avec lui aurait été un fardeau.

Le vague désintérêt d'Arthur pour son héritage intriguait Merlin. Son instinct lui disait que le jeune homme ne tentait pas de dissimuler ses sentiments, il n'en avait tout simplement aucun sur le sujet. Il fit un pas de plus vers Arthur et celui-ci baissa davantage la tête, ne lui laissant que la vu de ses cheveux blonds. Ils brillaient à la lumière des torches du camp et ils avaient au moins le mérite d'expliquer l'un des surnoms qui lui avait été attribués. Le Prince d'Or. L'homme agenouillé inclina légèrement la tête et le jeune leader fronça les sourcils lorsque le collier clouté attira son attention.

il sentit Arthur se raidir quand Il passa ses doigts sous son collier. Il toucha les pointes métalliques qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, elles exerçaient assez de pression contre son cou pour le mettre mal à l'aise, mais sans déchirer la peau. Merlin fit le tour du collier jusqu'à trouver le fermoir. Dans la minute qui suivit, le blond senti son cou libéré de toutes pressions et entendit un bruit de métal taper le sol. Arthur se risqua à lever les yeux juste à temps pour apercevoir un éclat doré disparaître dans ceux du jeune leader. Ce dernier, ne lui prêtait aucune attention et regardait le collier avec un léger dégoût.

Arthur évita encore ses yeux quand le leader délaissa le collier pour retourner son attention sur lui. Il saisit son menton et lui fit incliner la tête pour examiner les bleus qui avaient commencé à se former sur son cou. Le jeune homme sera la mâchoire quand Merlin effleura du bout des doigts la peau sensible.

— Mon seigneur ?

Arthur dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas reculer lorsque la main de Merlin resta sur son cou alors qu'il se tournait pour saluer le nouveau venu.

— Lancelot.

— La zone est sécurisé Sir, devons-nous nous installer ?

— Servez-vous d'abord de ce qui est déjà là, il serait inutile de gaspiller quoique ce soit. J'occuperais de la tente de Cenred.

— C'est un vrai carnage là-dedans, commenta Perceval. Il rangeait, quand je suis arrivé.

Merlin lâcha enfin le cou d'Arthur, le poussant légèrement vers l'arrière.

— Retournes-y alors, lui ordonna-t-il.

Arthur poussa un soupir de soulagement. Par ce simple ordre, il venait d'être revendiqué.

— Oui, maître.

Il entendit le grondement d'agacement de Merlin, mais ne resta pas assez longtemps pour en connaître la cause. Il retourna rapidement dans la tente pour finir le rangement qu'il avait entamé plus tôt. Il fit le lit, ramassa les divers objets éparpillés sur le sol et reposa chaque chose à sa place. A l'extérieur, la conversation se poursuivit encore un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur entende un bruissement de tissu lui indiquant que quelqu'un était entré dans la tente.

— Je vais vous apporter de la nourriture fraîche, maître.

Merlin le fixa et Arthur gela sous l'intensité de son regard.

— Tu t'adresseras à moi en m'appelant « Mon Seigneur », ordonna Merlin sur un ton glacial.

— Oui, mon seigneur. Je vais jeter ça, répondit Arthur en soulevant le plateau plein de détritus.

Merlin entra plus profondément dans la tente et observa les alentours. L'endroit semblait encore légèrement désordonné, mais assez décent. Alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir, Arthur se stoppa net en voyant son nouveau maître ouvrir le couvercle de la boîte au pied du lit pour examiner son maigre contenu.

— Cenred a-t-il laissé beaucoup de choses de valeur ?

Arthur resta immobile, regardant Merlin rabattre le couvercle de la boîte.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment, il a pris la majorité de l'or et des pierres précieuses qui étaient à l'intérieur. Il hocha la tête vers la coffre presque entièrement vide.

Merlin leva les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules.

— Mes affaires sont sur mon cheval, rapportent les en venant.

— Oui mon seigneur.

Arthur quitta la tente et traversa le camp en direction des chevaux. Il lui fallut un petit moment, certaines personnes se débattaient encore et il y avait des corps à débarrasser. La troupe de son nouveau maître semblait savoir prendre les choses en main avec efficacité. Après quelques questions pertinentes à deux ou trois soldats, Arthur trouva le cheval avec assez de facilité et commença à retirer les sacs accrochés à la selle. Il décrocha également le sac de couchage attaché à l'arrière. Il pouvait supposer que son maître utiliserait le lit de Cenred, mais rien ne lui assurait qu'il utiliserait aussi sa literie.

Sur le chemin du retour, il réussit à porter les sacs d'une seule main, bloquer le sac de couchage sous son aisselle, et équilibrer le plateau désormais plein de nourriture tout en tenant une jarre de vin et une coupe. Il ignora les regards que lui lançaient certaines personnes et retourna dans la large tente au centre du camp.

Le maître n'eut aucune réaction quand il entra, alors Arthur concentra ses efforts à reposer le plateau et la jarre de vin sans causer d'accident. Les sacs menaçaient de tomber et de déverser leurs contenus. Au lieu de se pencher vers l'avant, Arthur plia les genoux pour placer le plateau sur la table, poser la jarre et la coupe et enfin, laisser les sacs glisser librement de son épaule. Il s'assura d'avoir tout placé correctement sur la table et versa un peu de vin dans la coupe avant de porter les affaires de Merlin vers le lit. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ce dernier avait prévu de rester dans le camp, mais il déballa tous les sacs, passa en revu les vêtements et décida qu'au moins une des chemise avait besoin d'être lavé.

Merlin était attablé et avait commencé à manger. Le blond sentait son regard le suivre de temps en temps tandis qu'il effectuait ses corvées. Une fois toutes les affaires déballées et rangées, Arthur vérifia sa liste mentale. Les choses seraient entièrement différentes maintenant. Il y avait un nouveau maître et donc de nouvelles règles.

Quand il retourna dans la tante, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Merlin s'était levé et fouillait dans les affaires qu'avait laissées Cenred, et plus précisément dans « la boîte de jeux » que son ancien maître gardait spécialement pour lui. Merlin tenait un autre collier avec des clous intérieurs assez pointus cette fois pour infliger de légères blessures. Il ne voulait même pas savoir quels autres instruments le jeune leader avait déjà vu. Le fait qu'il lui ait retiré un collier ne signifiait pas qu'il ne voudrait pas utiliser autre chose.

Arthur étendit les vêtements de sommeil du maître, se recula et attendit. Merlin ne faisait pas attention à lui, se contentant de faire tourner inconsciemment le collier dans sa main.

— Désirez-vous autre chose, mon seigneur ?

L'allusion d'Arthur était claire. C'était une corvée standard pour lui et bien que Cenred savait se montrer assez inventif par moments, il ne pouvait pas honnêtement le considérer comme étant pire que les autres. Plus tôt il saurait ce que Merlin voulait de lui, mieux se serait.

Suite à cette question Merlin releva la tête avec surprise, presque comme s'il avait oublié que le blond était dans la tante avec lui. Pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, Arthur fut foudroyé par ce regard glacial et il se rétracta inconsciemment loin de l'autre homme en évitant soigneusement son regard. Il sursauta quand la boîte se refera violemment dans un claquement assourdissant. Les mains du maître n'avaient même pas approché le couvercle.

Arthur évitait toujours le contact visuel, bien que pour une raison étrange cela lui paraissait difficile avec Merlin. Il n'avait évidemment aucune envie de croiser ce regard froid, mais curieusement il lui semblait ne pas entièrement correspondre au jeune leader.

Arthur déglutit nerveusement, sa gorge était encore douloureuse, son esprit accablé et ses nerfs à vif.

— Non, trancha finalement Merlin. Je n'aurais plus besoin de toi pour le reste de la nuit. Va te coucher.

— Oui, mon seigneur, répondit Arthur, reconnaissant pour l'échappatoire.

Puis, juste au moment où il était sur le point de quitter la tante, la voix de Merlin le stoppa encore.

— Tu ne dors pas avec les autres serviteurs ?

C'était plus une déclaration qu'une question. Arthur resta immobile, les mains tendues sur le tissu qui faisait office de porte à la tente. Le regard glacial avait légèrement fondu, mais les nerfs d'Arthur ne c'étaient pas détendu pour autant.

— Non, mon seigneur. Je dors dans la petite tante dehors. Je suis juste à portée de main au cas où vous avez besoin de moi.

Merlin fronça les sourcils à cette réponse et Arthur réalisa qu'il essayait de comprendre la portée de ses paroles. Après un moment, les traits du jeune seigneur se détendirent. Il ne semblait pas vraiment satisfait, mais il le congédia d'un geste de la main. Le blond ne perdit pas une seconde, sorti en trombe de la tante et plongea presque dans la sienne.

Quand Arthur disait qu'elle était petite ce n'était pas une façon de parler, elle était vraiment ridiculement petite, à peine assez grande pour accueillir son corps en entier. Il devait se mettre à quatre pattes pour y entrer et se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour tenir à l'intérieur. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans les espaces confinés. Avec des gestes nés de plusieurs années de pratique, il retira sa tunique, se glissa sous la couverture et l'enroula autour de lui en un seul mouvement avant de se positionner pour dormir. Enfin, il tendit la main et baissa le voile d'entrée de la tante, mais comme toujours il ne put totalement fermer l'ouverture.

A travers cette embrasure, Arthur put voir les bottes de Merlin apparaître à l'entrée de la tente principale. Il attendit tranquillement, se demandant si le maître avait changé d'avis. Il se déplaça doucement dans son petit espace pour mieux l'observer. Il regardait dans sa direction, un froncement de sourcil perplexe sur le visage. Le blond resta immobile, profitant de cette occasion pour détailler son nouveau propriétaire de la tête aux pieds. Il devait avoir environ cinq ans de plus que lui. Il était plutôt mince, mais marchait avec une assurance digne d'un prédateur. Arthur se rendit compte qu'en dépit du faite qu'il dirigeait une armée, le jeune leader ne portait pas d'armure. Ou du moins il n'en portait pas ce soir quand il avait délogé Cenred et ses hommes de la montagne qu'Ils occupaient.

Finalement les traits de Merlin s'adoucirent et il retourna dans sa tente. Arthur lâcha un soupire de soulagement. Il lui semblait qu'il pourrait profiter d'une nuit complète de sommeil.

De retour dans sa tente, Merlin se sentait encore un peu confus. Il se rassit à la table et piocha dans les restes de nourriture. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait faim, mais en y repensant il n'avait pas vraiment mangé de la journée, trop concentré sur Cenred et la menace qu'il représentait. Il passa en revue les piles de cartes qu'Arthur avait laissée sur le bord de la table. Il devrait conduire ses troupes plus loin dans la montagne pour essayer de localiser l'ennemie en fuite. Il soupira et se servir plus de vin en regardant les cartes et les frontières qui séparaient tant de territoires.

C'était ainsi depuis des années : des querelles, des vols de territoires et des combats. Les seigneurs et les nobles prenaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Merlin connaissait son histoire. Tout avait commencé quand les autres royaumes s'était unis pour faire tomber Camelot, quatre ans après qu'Uther ait déclaré la guerre à la magie. Cette histoire avait été gravée en lui, mais Arthur semblait totalement l'ignorer, alors même qu'Il en était au centre. Il avait été jeté en esclavage par vengeance et était passé de mains en mains, vendu ou négocié. Les nobles trouvaient leur plaisir dans la connaissance de qui était réellement Arthur.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or, lui, ne s'en souciait pas, profitant simplement d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

**A SUIVRE**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre original: **Golden Prince**

Auteur: **Kiva Taliana**

Traduction: **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice : **Bien qu'il n'y **ait** aucune scène vraiment explicite, les thèmes abordés sont assez matures et sombres, donc pas conseillés à tout le monde. **

**...**

**Golden Prince**

**.**

**CHAPITRE 2**

Merlin se réveilla lentement et laissa son regard se promener dans la tente. Lorsqu'il se redressa, son instinct lui dit automatiquement qu'il était encore très tôt. A l'extérieur il pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter, mais en écoutant plus attentivement, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas le premier levé. Il repoussa ses couvertures, qu'Arthur avait consciencieusement pris le soin de placer sur le lit la nuit dernière. Il posa les pieds au sol et rencontra instantanément le tapi en laine que Center avait trouvé Dieu ne sait où - sûrement lors d'un pillage. Près du lit, des vêtements avait été soigneusement posé pour lui, bien en évidence. En regardant les alentour il remarqua que l'endroit avait été nettoyé et la table dressé pour le petit déjeuné. Arthur, sans aucun doute, lui avait apporté une assiette pleine de pains, de fromages et de fruits, ainsi qu'une cruche d'eau. Cependant, un bol vide et des couverts supplémentaires indiquaient que quelque chose d'autre était attendu.

Il commença par les vêtements, retira ceux qu'il avait portés pour dormir et enfila rapidement les nouveaux, puis il passa à ses bottes en cuir qu'il remonta sur ses mollets et noua d'un geste simple, avant de quitter la tente. Dès qu'il poussa l'épais tissu qui servait de porte, il vit Arthur se tourner vers lui dans un sursaut. Le regard de Merlin tomba sur le petit feu que le blond utilisait pour cuisiner du pudding et de la compote de fruit. Tout en surveillant sa préparation, il semblait également tenter d'aplatir une bosse sur une cruche en métal. En voyant son maître, le jeune homme posa ladite cruche au sol et se redressa.

— Excusez-moi mon seigneur, je ne vous avais pas entendus vous réveiller.

— Tu es sûr que ça en vaut la peine ? demanda Merlin en désignant la cruche gondolée.

— Ce sera mieux quand j'aurais terminé, mon seigneur, dit Arthur. Ça peut encore servir. Merlin leva un sourcil interrogateur, puis haussa les épaules.

— Je vous ai préparé votre petit déjeuné.

Il indiqua la préparation sur le feu. Le jeune sorcier acquiesça, jeta un coup d'œil à la nourriture, puis retourna son attention sur Arthur. C'est alors qu'Il comprit pourquoi le jeune homme lui avait semblé légèrement différent. La tunique claire qu'il portait la veille avait cédé sa place à un vêtement en soie bleu foncé. Il était large au niveau des épaules, donc il ne lui appartenait pas. L'investigation visuelle de Merlin lui fit remarquer du linge étendu au soleil, parmi lequel il reconnut deux de ses chemises et un pantalon. Il effleura du bout des doigts le col du vêtement d'Arthur. La couleur sombre faisait ressortir les ecchymoses sur son cou.

— Cette chemise te va mieux, dit Merlin avec approbation. Le rouge aux joues, Arthur semblait mal à l'aise.

— Elle est à Cenred, mon seigneur. Il y avait du sang sur la mienne. J'espère que ce n'est pas inapproprié.

— Absolument pas, répondit Merlin en regardant le linge étendu.

Il n'y avait que ses vêtements et la tunique d'Arthur. La tache de sang n'avait pas totalement disparu, mais il avait fait de son mieux.

— Désirez-vous prendre votre petit déjeuné, mon seigneur ? demanda l'esclave en jetant un coup d'œil au porridge bouillant.

— Bien entendu.

Sur ce, il retourna dans la tente et Arthur prit ça pour un bon signe. À l'aide d'un chiffon il souleva la casserole métallique du feu et suivit Merlin. Il posa le porridge brulant sur la table, en servit une généreuse portion dans l'assiette vide et accompagna le tout d'un bol de compote de fruit.

— Désirez-vous autre chose, mon seigneur ?

— Aurais-tu vu Sir Perceval et Sir Lancelot ce matin ?

— Ils étaient vers les tentes d'approvisionnement quand je suis allé chercher les flocons d'avoine, mais je ne les ai pas vus depuis.

Merlin versa une grande cuillère de compote de fruit dans son porridge et mélangea le tout.

— Trouve-les et dit leur que j'ai à leur parler. Ensuite rassemble les cheveux et des provisions pour quelques jours. Et, aurais-tu quelque chose de chaud à porter ? ajouta Merlin en guettant d'un œil critique la fine chemise qu'Il portait.

— Oui mon seigneur, répondit Arthur, repensant au manteau de laine que Cenred avait abandonné quelque part. Il pourrait sans doute s'en servir.

— Bien, assure-toi de l'emporter, ça, quelques couvertures et…

Merlin lui fit une liste complète de tout ce qu'il souhaitait emmener, armes et provisions comprises. L'esclave laissa de coté les choses les plus évidentes qu'il aurait emballées de toute façon et se concentra sur les plus inhabituelles pour être sûr de tout retenir.

— Et je monterais la jument marron, conclu enfin Merlin.

— Oui mon seigneur.

Arthur comprit que sa présence n'était plus nécessaire et s'en alla. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer Perceval et Lancelot puisqu'ils se dirigeaient justement vers Merlin. En se rappelant que les sacs de son maitre étaient restés dans la tente, le blond en profita pour les suivre.

— Oooohh du porridge ! s'exclama Perceval en regardant à l'intérieur de la casserole.

Lancelot leva les yeux au ciel, déplorant la faim insatiable de son ami. Arthur comprit immédiatement le message, il alla fouiller dans l'un des coffres de la tente pour en sortir des bols et couverts supplémentaires qu'il posa sur la table. Perceval s'installa joyeusement, l'écarta d'un geste de la main et se servir lui-même. L'esclave s'esquissa donc de nouveau pour aller rassembler les effets que lui avait demandés Merlin.

Environ une heure plus tard, le bataillon fut sur le départ. D'autres serviteurs avaient âpreté les chevaux et les soldats étaient prêts. Arthur terminait tout juste d'attacher les derniers sacs à la selle d'un petit poney lorsque les autres enjambèrent leurs montures. Il saisit automatiquement les rênes du poney pour le diriger en marchant. C'est à ce moment que Merlin sur le dos de son cheval se tourna vers lui et le regarda de haut en bas.

— Et comment comptes-tu le monter ?

Arthur leva la tête, le regard large et apeuré.

— Je ne vais pas le monter… je vais marcher, maître…

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en baissant la tête. Même sans le voir, il pouvait sentir le regard froid de Merlin sur lui. Arthur n'y avait même pas pensé. Il avait toujours marché et il avait préparé les cheveux sans s'imaginer une seule seconde que son maître voulait qu'il en monte un. Il ne leva pas les yeux au soupir d'irritation de Merlin, mais lorsqu'il entendit son cheval se rapprocher, il se prépara mentalement à ce qui lui serait fait.

Le petit poney heurta Arthur en se poussant pour laisser la place au cheval de Merlin. Ce dernier se pencha pour examiner son travaille.

— Ce n'est pas la peine de le trimbaler inutilement. Perceval trouvez un cheval à Arthur.

— Sir, répondit poliment Perceval en descendant de sa monture avant d'en confier les rênes à Lancelot. La jument de ce dernier baissa les oreilles et gigota pour montrer son mécontentement, mais le soldat la maintint fermement pour l'immobiliser.

— Sir Léon prenez quelques hommes et allez en éclaireurs, c'est inutile de retarder tout le monde, ordonna Merlin.

Arthur se recroquevilla davantage, se sentant trop exposé au milieu du groupe d'hommes forcé d'attendre par sa faute.

La tête encore baissée, il vit du coins de l'œil le cheval de Merlin se rapprocher plus prêt de lui.

— Je suis désolé mon seigneur, dit-il.

Merlin ne répondit pas et poussa son cheval vers l'avant pour donner des instructions supplémentaires aux soldats avant leur départ. Il les sépara en petit groupe dès maintenant afin d'éviter de perdre plus de temps à le faire plus tard. Tandis qu'il revenait vers eux, Lancelot lui lança un regard, puis baissa de nouveau les yeux sur Arthur, qui se pressait contre le petit poney pour se rassurer.

— Mon seigneur, sait-il seulement monter à cheval ?

Considérant l'humeur de son chef, Lancelot décida de lui poser la question à lui plutôt qu'à Arthur directement. Cependant en voyant le regard que Merlin posa sur le blond, il douta de cette décision.

— Et bien ? interrogea Merlin. Arthur releva la tête un cours instant, avant de la rabaisser.

— Oui. Mais je ne suis pas monté à cheval depuis… il se recroquevilla légèrement. Il ne pouvait pas exactement dire quand avait été la dernière fois… Très longtemps en tout cas.

— Combien de temps ? insista Merlin.

Arthur ne savait pas exactement, mais il n'était jamais été sur un cheval avec Cenred. Lorsqu'il avait accompagné son armée, ça avait toujours été à pied. Ils avaient un rythme assez lent, donc ça n'avait pas vraiment été un problème. Le roi avait été son maître durant deux hivers, donc un peu plus d'un. Arthur répondit cela à Merlin.

— De toute façon, nous devrons avancer lentement dans les montagnes Merlin, intervint Lancelot. Ça lui laissera surement assez de temps pour s'y adapter.

Arthur se maudit intérieurement. Avec un nouveau maître il n'aurait dû faire aucune supposition, mais il était tellement rare qu'il soit autorisé à monter. Il n'était qu'un esclave et c'était le genre de privilèges qui ne lui était pas permis. Grâce au ciel le regard de Merlin, qu'il pouvait encore sentir sur lui, se détourna lorsque Perceval revient avec un poney brun, petit mais robuste. Il n'avait évidemment pas été choisi au hasard.

— Elle peut suivre le rythme et elle est docile.

— Bien ! grogna Merlin. Aide-le à monter. Lancelot, il serait mieux que tu t'occupes du cheval de bât.

Perceval prit les rênes du cheval de ravitaillement en plus de celle du petit poney brun. Arthur vérifia la selle et se positionna pour monter. Il passa l'un de ses pieds dans l'étrier, ce qui manqua de le faire tomber, et se propulsa littéralement en l'air, désespéré d'en finir. Il atterrit de manière peu élégante, mais s'accrocha à la selle et saisit les rênes.

— Ne la tient pas si fort, lui murmura Perceval et il relâcha légèrement sa prise.

Le petit poney attendait, les oreilles battantes comme pour évaluer les alentour, cerné par tous les autres étalons. Perceval attacha les rênes du cheval de ravitaillement à la selle de Lancelot et remonta sur sa monture.

Après un dernier regard désapprobateur, Merlin se retourna et enfonça ses talons dans les côtes de son cheval. Perceval et Lancelot firent avancer Arthur en s'assurant qu'il reste bien derrière leur chef. Le jeune homme observa son maître désormais vêtu d'une armure et d'une cotte de mailles camouflé sous une cape vert foncé sur laquelle était brodé un dragon doré aux ailles étendues comme en plein vol.

Arthur ne le quitta pas des yeux et se concentra pour rester droit sur le dos de sa petite jument. Selon Perceval le poney suivrait joyeusement le cheval de Merlin partout où il irait et la majorité du chemin se ferait lentement. Ils avançaient donc doucement sur la route sinueuse de la montagne. Ils accélérèrent aussi quelques fois, mais c'était assez rare, autant que les preuves qui indiquaient la présence passée d'une armée en fuite.

Merlin était déterminé à retrouver Cenred, il ne voulait pas lui laisser la chance de gagner la frontière. En territoire sûr, il pourrait rassembler des alliés parmi les nobles. C'était surement dans ce but qu'il avait emporté l'or et les pierres précieuses, et pourtant Merlin ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait laissé Arthur. Le prince d'or serait un outil d'une plus grande valeur encore s'il voulait traiter avec la noblesse.

Ils firent une halte pour laisser se reposer les chevaux au déjeuner. Arthur se hâta de servir Merlin, ainsi que Lancelot et Perceval qui était tout prêt, avant de reprendre la route. Le jeune homme commençait à sentir l'épuisement de l'équitation. Son dos lui faisait mal et les muscles de ses jambes étaient tendus, mais il pouvait aisément le supporter, comparé à la dernière fois qu'il était monté à cheval. Toutefois, il ne put que ressentir du soulagement lorsque le jeune leader sonna la fin de la chasse pour la journée et que les troupes se rassemblèrent pour la nuit. Il était heureux de descendre du cheval pour le reste de la soirée et de pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose en l'occurrence, l'installation du camp, la cuisson du faisan que Lancelot avait attrapé et le service du petit groupe rassemblé autour de son maître.

— Où vas-tu ? lui demanda Merlin lorsqu'il fut sur le point de s'éclipser.

— Je vais nourrir les chevaux, mon seigneur.

— Mangé d'abord. Il y a de l'herbe, ils peuvent attendre.

Arthur resta interdit un instant, mais un ordre était un ordre. Alors il fit marche arrière et alla récupérer la casserole qui ne contenait désormais plus que les restant que personne - sauf peut-être Perceval - ne voulait vraiment. Le blond eut la sensation que Merlin avait averti le géant.

— Tu mangeras en même temps que nous. Affamé, tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité.

— Oui, mon seigneur.

Le ventre plein de nourriture chaude, Arthur se sentait mieux. Après avoir terminé ses corvées, il retourna au feu de camp et s'assit près de Merlin, attendant de voir si son maître avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Mais ce dernier ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention et continua de discuter stratégie avec les autres. Le blond écoutait et patientait.

— Les soldats sont-ils prêts pour les tours de garde ? demanda Merlin quand ils eurent terminé.

— Oui mon seigneur, répondit Lancelot. Ils feront les rotations habituelles.

— Je prendrais le premier tour, allez tous vous reposer. Toi aussi.

Arthur eut de nouveaux droits à ce regard froid. Il acquiesça, légèrement découragé.

— Oui, mon seigneur.

Il lui avait pourtant semblé avoir bien commencé la journée, enfin tant que Merlin avait été endormi. Par contre, il semblait avoir tout fait de travers le reste du temps, en plus tout son corps lui faisait mal. Une douleur lui battait le bas du dos et ses jambes semblaient peser des tonnes.

Arthur s'installa pour la nuit, il se servit du manteau de laine comme d'un drap et s'enroula dans sa couverture. Comme la nuit précédente, il retira sa chemise et la posa, pliée, à ses côtés avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il se sentait pathétique. Il paraissait incapable de suivre les ordres qu'on lui donnait et ses jambes et son dos lui faisaient toujours aussi mal. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir dormir avec ces douleurs qui le lançaient sans cesse.

Cependant il devait bien reconnaître que son dos avait déjà subi bien pire qu'une journée à cheval.

**…**

Arthur se sentait fatigué, mais la multitude de penser qui se bousculait dans sa tête l'empêchaient de dormir. Sa couverture était chaude et confortable, alors il resta allongé et patienta. Autour de lui tout le monde dormait, sauf Merlin, assit sur le tronc d'un arbre abattu, pour son tour de garde. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, son regard fixant le vide devant lui. L'esclave l'observa un moment en se mordant lèvre, puis prenant enfin une décision, il s'extirpa de sous sa couverture, enfila sa chemise, enroula le manteau sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers son maître.

Merlin sortit de sa transe en apercevant Arthur marcher vers lui. Comme à son habitude sa tête était baissée et il ne croisa pas son regard, il ne croisait jamais celui de personne.

— Je pensais que tu dormais, lui dit-Il.

— Je suis désolé, mon seigneur, j'ai juste… puis-je prendre la parole ?

Arthur se comportait rarement de manière aussi extravagante. De toute façon, la majorité du temps il était ignoré, mais il avait déjà eu quelques maîtres décents au cours des années et son intuition lui disait que Merlin pourrait en faire partie, puisqu'il attendait d'Arthur qu'Il soit nourri et correctement vêtu. Il devinait également que le jeune leader devait trouver la torture quelque peu détestable, cependant il ne doutait pas une seconde que s'Il outrepassait ses limites les conséquences en seraient terribles. C'était à la fois grâce à la décence de Merlin et par instinct de survie qu'Arthur agissait présentement.

Merlin fut d'abord surpris par la question, mais il comprit bien vite que si le blond était généralement vu, il était plus rarement écouté.

— A quel sujet ?

— Je ne voulais pas écouter, mais j'ai tout de même entendu votre conversation de tout à l'heure. Cenred ira au ravin. C'est de là-bas qu'Il se retirera.

Merlin le dévisagea, interloqué. Toute la nuit, ils avaient émis des suppositions sur le lieu de retrait du roi ennemi.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Le ravin est piégé. Il pourra facilement déclencher un éboulement.

Merlin observa le jeune homme en face de lui qui détourna immédiatement son regard vers le feu.

— Assieds-toi, ordonna le jeune leader.

Sans surprise, le blond se laissa tomber là où il se trouvait. Il croisa les jambes et s'emmitoufla dans son manteau. Il y avait suffisamment de place sur le tronc, près de Merlin, mais évidemment l'idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. C'était l'une des nombreuses choses chez lui qui irritait Merlin. Il agissait par automatisme, uniquement comme il lui avait toujours été appris. Il était assis et attendait.

— Quand a-t-il piégé le ravin ?

— Quand nous sommes descendus pour la bataille, expliqua Arthur en indiquant vaguement le chemin qu'ils avaient utilisé.

— Récemment donc ?

— Oui mon seigneur, acquiesça Arthur.

— Où précisément ?

Le blond secoua la tête.

— Je ne sais pas. Les troupes principales sont passées par les pentes basses. J'étais avec eux.

— Est-ce Cenred qui a supervisé cela ?

— Je l'ai entendu parler aux généraux. Il leur a expliqué qu'en cas de retrait ils pourraient passer par ce chemin pour piéger… heu… vous.

Merlin prit le temps d'y réfléchir. Il saisit une petite flasque, l'ouvrit et en but un peu, puis il en proposa à Arthur.

— Ça va te réchauffer, dit-il.

Arthur prit la flasque offerte et en but une gorgée. Le liquide âcre lui brula la bouche et la gorge, mais laissa une plaisante chaleur qui se répandit dans tout son corps. Son maître s'était tourné vers le feu, il vit l'éclairé doré illuminer ses yeux et les flammes grossir.

— Merci, mon seigneur, dit-il en lui rendant la petite flasque.

— Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ? demanda le jeune leader.

Arthur répondit avec un léger haussement d'épaules, auquel Merlin s'était déjà habitué.

— Normalement, ils me posent des questions. Alors je préfère leur dire ce que je sais, parce que s'ils découvrent que je savais quelque chose que je n'ai pas dit... il vaut mieux parler dès le début.

— Les gens te demandent souvent de leur raconter les secrets dont tu es au courant ?

— Généralement oui. Et il serait idiot de ma part de refuser ou de mentir.

— Hmm, fredonna Merlin, je suppose que dans ton cas tu n'as pas totalement tort. Il y aurait-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

— C'est tout ce que je sais, dit Arthur. Je ne voyageais pas souvent avec l'armée.

— Que faisais-tu lorsque Cenred partait sans toi ? demanda le jeune seigneur.

— Je travaillais dans les baraquements.

L'insinuation était claire quant au dit travail, mais Merlin n'ajouta rien. Il observa le jeune homme en fasse de lui, qui semblait soudainement trouver le feu de camp très fascinant. Il tendit le bras pour toucher ses cheveux blonds, il les trouva doux et soyeux.

— Va te coucher. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu as besoin de repos.

**…**

Arthur marchait près du cheval de son maître, en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se sentir trop perturbé par la tournure des événements. Le matin même, Merlin avait rassemblé un petit groupe d'hommes pour l'accompagner, ensuite il était allé vers lui et lui avait lié les mains en laissant une extrémité de corde assez longue pour le diriger. Arthur n'avait posé aucune question, il n'avait aucun droit de le faire, mais il se demandait tout de même ce que le jeune seigneur avait prévu pour lui.

Le voyage fut plus rude cette fois, la route abîmée demandait à Arthur une grande concentration pour ne pas tomber. Une chute à cet endroit serait particulièrement douloureuse, mais heureusement Merlin gardait un rythme lent. Petit à petit, le blond reconnut l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Au lieu de traverser le ravin piégé, ils l'avaient contourné. Merlin semblait avoir un plan et, considérant sa position actuelle, Arthur se doutait bien qu'Il y aurait un rôle à jouer.

Le jeune esclave redoubla de prudence alors qu'ils entamèrent leur ascension. La longue pante débouchait sur un vaste plateau où Cenred avait établi son campement lorsqu'il travaillait sur son piège dans le ravin.

— Restez groupé, ordonna Merlin lorsqu'ils franchement le sommet de l'inclinaison qui desservait le plateau.

Perceval se rapprocha, cachant le blond des yeux extérieurs. Les soldats et chevaliers resserrèrent leurs positions alors que l'ennemi se montrait. Arthur entendit le bruit métallique des épées tirées de leurs fourreaux et il se blottit contre le cheval à ses côtés, juste derrière la jambe de son maître.

— Mon seigneur.

Son maître le regarda, s'assurant qu'il était toujours près de lui. Plus bas que les autres, Arthur ne pouvait voir que les cavaliers qui l'entouraient. Cependant, sa vision se dégagea lorsque les chevaux se déplacèrent pour laisser avancer Merlin. Les mercenaires de Cenred les avaient encerclés, empêchant toute tentative de fuite. Sur les hauts sommets au-delà du plateau, ses archers attendaient. L'un d'eux lança une flèche expérimentale dans leur direction. L'attaque ne toucha personne, mais une fois que le cercle autour d'eux se fut resserré, il serait beaucoup plus facile de leur tirer dessus.

Cenred s'avança légèrement devant les troupes immobiles. Merlin fit de même, entraînant Arthur avec lui. Le roi ennemi le dévisagea un moment en souriant d'un air satisfait. L'esclave attendait, les yeux résolument baissés sur la jambe de son maître, la peur au ventre quant au sort qui lui était réservé.

— Je vois que mon piège aux cheveux blonds a fonctionné.

— C'est pour ça que vous l'aviez laissé là-bas. Vous vous attendiez à ce que je le questionne et qu'il me parle de l'éboulement, expliqua calmement Merlin. En fait, il est venu m'en parler de son propre chef.

— Même si je ne pouvais pas exactement prévoir vos déplacements, je savais que vous tiendriez compte de cette information.

— En effet, j'en ai tenu compte, puis je me suis dit que vous aviez probablement prévu cela. Votre seule chance de pallier aux deux possibilités était de nous prendre par derrière.

Cenred ne dit rien un moment, puis un sourire laid se dessina sur son visage.

— Le joli petit prince pourra vous dire à quel point je suis doué pour ça. Avez-vous déjà exploré tous ses talents ?

Merlin garda le silence et observa son ennemi.

— Tu ne gagneras pas Cenred. Il semblerait que tu es dépassé les limites avec les autres rois.

— Et c'est pour cela qu'ils vous ont envoyé, vous, le si puissant seigneur des dragons. Mais dites-moi, à quoi donc vous sert votre magie à présent ? Vous êtes encerclés.

— Rien de bien inquiétant, en somme. Voyez-vous, il y a d'autres moyens de régler ce conflit. J'ai une offre à proposer.

— Je ne suis guère intéressé par votre offre, annonça Cenred, faisant sourit Merlin.

— Je sais que vous avez emporté suffisamment d'or et de diamant pour payer vos hommes, mais je peux leur offrir beaucoup plus. Enfin, s'Ils sont prêts à se battre pour ça.

Le jeune leader fit une pause de quelques secondes, puis il reprit, la voix forte. Elle raisonna comme Arthur ne l'aurait jamais cru possible.

— A celui qui me rapportera la tête de votre roi, j'offrirais le prince d'or en récompense.

En parlant, il tira un cou sec sur la corde, propulsant Arthur vers l'avant. Sous la violence du geste, le blond manqua de tomber à genoux, mais au dernier moment, Merlin s'en aperçu et tira de nouveau sur la corde pour le maintenir droit.

— Reste debout, siffla-t-il.

Arthur obéit et attendit. L'armée ennemie était immobile et tous les yeux étaient sur lui. Silencieusement, les hommes derrière Cenred se déplacèrent.

L'esclave sursauta lorsqu'un des mercenaires se précipita vers Cenred. Ce dernier bougea rapidement et abatis son épée contre son adversaire. Soudain deux autres hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec férocité. A cet instant tout sembla s'enchaîner de façon similaire. Arthur regardait avec étonnement les mercenaires se battre les uns contre les autres comme des chiens enragées. Des corps tombèrent, sauvagement piétiné par la foule déchaînée. Le roi ennemi fut rapidement encerclé, il n'avait plus aucune chance de survie.

Arthur leva les yeux vers son maître qui regardait la scène d'un air sinistre. Il retourna son attention devant lui et aperçut Cenred tomber, il vit une épée s'abattre à toute vitesse vers lui. Il tressaillit et se blottit inconsciemment contre le cheval de Merlin, ne voulant pas assister à l'horreur qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsque Merlin saisit ses poignets liés pour le ramener avec douceur à sa place initiale, près de son cheval. Arthur sursauta une seconde fois et les cheveux s'agitèrent, hurlant de mécontentement lorsqu'un grondement strident se fit entendre. Le jeune leader sourit. Il tourna la tête pour observer les archers soudainement pris d'assaut par ses hommes. Ils tentèrent vainement de fuir et ceux qui se précipitèrent aux bas des sommets tombèrent nez à nez avec les chevaliers qui l'accompagnaient.

Plusieurs des hommes de Cenred battirent en retraite, mais leur fuite fut vite avortée par Sir Léon et son groupe. Il avait déclenché le piège dans le ravin et avait rebroussé chemin comme Merlin le lui avait ordonné. Après l'émeute que le jeune seigneur avait créée, l'armée de Cenred était dans un piètre état. Au centre de la scène, la lutte continuait, les hommes se disputaient toujours la tête de leur roi, se battant désespérément à coup de poing et d'épée.

Finalement, un groupe sembla en sortir victorieux. Arthur reconnu l'homme à leur tête, c'était l'un des généraux de Cenred, qui avait apparemment réussi à persuader une douzaine d'hommes de se ranger à ses côtés durant l'émeute. Il souleva la tête décapitée par ses cheveux et s'éloigna du reste de l'armée. Les mercenaires qui le suivaient lui ouvrir un passage vers Merlin, empêchant les autres d'approcher.

Quand il fut assez proche, il lança la tête au pied du cheval de Merlin. L'animal leva son museau en reniflant violemment et le jeune leader dut resserrer sa prise sur les rênes pour l'empêcher de remuer. Arthur regarda la tête sans corps et les yeux ouvert sans vie qui fixaient le vide. Dans la bagarre, il avait dû réservoir un violent coup à la tête et le côté gauche de son crâne avait été sauvagement scalpé par une épée. Le blond ne ressentait pas grand-chose à la vu sordide de la tête de l'homme à qui il avait récemment appartenu. Certes ce n'était pas une très belle façon de mourir et il ne souhaitait cela à personne, mais il avait souffert entre les mains du roi et il ne pouvait pas honnêtement prétendre qu'il lui manquerait.

Maintenant il ne pouvait qu'observer ce qui se passerait. Bien qu'il ne se souvienne jamais des visages, il était presque sûr que les mercenaires du petit groupe s'étaient tous déjà servi de lui au moins une fois. Le général le regardait, les yeux brillant de triomphe et de luxure.

— Je vous ai remis sa tête, maintenant donnez-nous notre prix.

Arthur attendait. Il ne bougeait pas, il attendait patiemment que Merlin le remette aux mercenaires.

— Avant, il y a quelque chose que vous devriez savoir, dit Merlin avec confiance. Il laissa passer une courte pause et poursuivit. J'ai menti.

Les mots furent prononcés avec tellement de calme, qu'Il fallut un moment avant que la compréhension éclate. Les mercenaires le dévisagèrent, estomaqué, puis regardèrent la tête jetée au sol. Arthur leva les yeux sur son maître, mais il n'eut pas le luxe de la réflexion. Les hommes de Cenred se jetèrent sur eux et les soldats de Merlin se précipitèrent à leur rencontre. Plusieurs mercenaires tombèrent, comme écrasés contre un mur invisible. Le jeune leader fit reculer son cheval, entraînant un Arthur vacillant avec lui.

— Méléagant ! appela-t-il.

Le chevalier à pied se précipita et saisit la corde d'Arthur que lui lançait son chef.

— Passez par le flanc gauche et ramenez-le au camp. Vous deux, avec lui.

— Oui, mon seigneur.

Dès que le chevalier tira Arthur vers lui, Merlin dégaina son épée. Il enfonça ses talons dans les côtés de son cheval avec un grognement furieux et se jeta dans la bataille. Méléagant enroula la corde autour de son poignet pour rapprocher l'esclave et le traîna à ses côtés. Ils s'éloignèrent des combats et contournèrent les hommes de Léon qui accouraient pour prendre les mercenaires restant à revers. Arthur tenta de regarder derrière lui, mais ne vit pas grand-chose. Manquant de peu de trébucher, il retourna son attention devant lui pour voir où est-ce qu'il était traîné. Les deux hommes qui les accompagnaient se placèrent chacun d'un côté tandis qu'ils arrivaient sous le couvert d'une paroi rocheuse, à l'abri du tumulte, et s'enfonçaient dans la forêt.

Arthur suivait le chevalier en trébuchant par moments et profita du calme pour penser à ce qui venait de se passer. En réalité Merlin n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le livrer, mais il savait que cette offre pousserait les mercenaires à se retourner les uns contre les autres. L'argent leur suffirait sur le moment, mais sur le long terme, s'Il prévoyait un jour de demander refuge à n'importe quels rois de cette terre, Arthur serait un bien meilleur outil de négociation. Cenred avait surement eu l'intention de le réclamer après sa victoire sur Merlin, mais le jeune leader s'était volontairement jeté dans la gueule du loup et avait retourné son piège contre lui.

— Mon seigneur, le camp est de ce côté, indiqua l'un des soldats, sortant Arthur de ses pensées.

— Je prends juste quelques précautions, dit Méléagant en souriant aux deux hommes, puis son regard dériva vers l'esclave blond. La bataille pourrait s'éternisent, alors rien ne presse.

Arthur se laissa entraîner plus profondément dans la forêt, jusqu'à un endroit tranquille où le chevalier s'arrêta et le jeta au sol, à quatre pattes.

— Vous voulez dire qu'on pourrait l'utiliser ? demanda l'un des soldats à voix basse.

Arthur sentit une main glisser sur ses fesses et presser son entrejambe.

— Pas comme ça, ce serait trop évident. Il vaudrait mieux qu'Il nous suce.

Les bottes du chevalier apparurent dans le champ de vision d'Arthur, puis une main tira violemment ses cheveux pour le redresser sur ses genoux. Il leva la tête et se laissa faire lorsque deux doigts gantés de cuir s'enfoncèrent dans sa bouche. Il ne résista pas, mais il ne répondit pas non plus. Il regarda Méléagant libérer à la hâte son érection. Ses yeux noirs le fixaient avec la même avidité que les mercenaires quelques minutes auparavant et son visage était rougi d'excitation. Le blond soupira lourdement lorsque les doigts furent remplacés par le membre de l'homme et grimaça en sentant la main revenir s'emmêler dans ses cheveux.

— Ne vous dérangez surtout pas pour moi.

Arthur crut que ses cheveux allaient lui être arrachés quand Méléagant tira sa tête vers l'arrière. Il regarda l'érection se ramollir à une vitesse inouïe et devina que le regard froid de Merlin était posé sur son chevalier.

— Mon seigneur. Je ne voulais pas vous offensez-

— Ne vous avisez plus jamais de toucher à ce qui m'appartient, dit le jeune leader.

La voix cinglante fit frissonner Arthur. Ce n'était pas étonnant, Merlin avait réussi à vaincre toute une armée avec seulement quelques mots.

— Pardonnez-moi… mon seigneur.

Arthur osa lever les yeux. Il y avait de la peur dans la voix de Méléagant et il était soudainement devenu très pâle. Merlin resta silencieux tandis que le chevalier rangeait précipitamment ses abribus dans son pantalon et reculait avec ses deux complices. Le blond resta patiemment immobile alors que son maître marchait vers lui. Il le saisit fermement par le bras pour le releva. Il détacha ses poignets, vérifia qu'il n'était pas blessé et rangea la corde.

Puis Merlin se retourna et s'avança dans la forêt.

— Allez, viens, lui lança-t-Il par-dessus son épaule.

Arthur obéit, ravalant sa confusion, sa fatigue et sa douleur.

**A SUIVRE**

**…**

**\- Translucide** **:** ton commentaire fait vraiment plaisir à lire. D'habitude je suis très univers alternatif, mais j'aime aussi redécouvrir l'histoire originale sous différents angles; ce qui aurait pu se passer dans telle ou telle circonstance. Et oui, tu verras bientôt tout ce joli monde à l'œuvre, en espérant que la suite te plaira autant qu'à moi. Merci pour ton commentaire.

**\- ****eiko**** : **ça change de d'habitude et à force on finit par si faire... pour ton commentaire.

**\- ****Misatelle**** : **oui, un peu de changement entre ces deux-là. Les préjugés sans fondement viennent bien souvent de l'éducation, en outre quel aurait été les poignons d'Arthur s'il n'avait pas été influencé par pour ton commentaire.

**\- ****amegonys : **Oui un peu e changement. Alors très honnêtement je ne m'en rappelle pas. J'ai lu ce fic il y a un moment déjà, mais il me semble bien que non, pas à la fin... et pour ce qui se passera dans les autres chapitres avant la fin, je t'avoue que je redécouvre l'histoire en traduisant. Désolé si je n'ai pas vraiment répondu à ta question. Merci pour ton commentaire.

**\- Maria : **Merci beaucoup, désolé pour mon rythme épouvantablement lent**. **Merci pour ton commentaire.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre original : **Golden Prince**

Auteur : **Kiva Taliana**

Traduction : **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice : **Bien qu'il n'y **ait** aucune scène vraiment explicite, les thèmes abordés sont assez matures et sombres, donc pas conseillés à** **tout le monde. **

**...**

**Golden Prince**

**.**

**CHAPITRE 3**

Le camp était dans un désordre organisé. Sur le chemin, Arthur suivait son maître qui supervisait les blessés. Lancelot était toujours à cheval, mais pressait douloureusement sa cuisse gauche pour stopper un écoulement de sang.

— Arthur, fait pression sur sa blessure avec tes mains et ne bouge plus.

— Oui, mon seigneur.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du cheval et posa ses mains sur le tissu qui recouvrait la plaie. Lancelot put concentrer ses efforts pour ne pas tomber, il se pencha et saisit de toutes ses forces le pommeau de la selle. Arthur grimaça à la vue du sang qui s'échappait de sa cuisse, mais ne recula pas et appuya plus fort encore, en rejoignant péniblement le campement.

Merlin criait des ordres à ses soldats tandis que Perceval aidait Lancelot à descendre de sa monture. Arthur avait réussi à enrouler le bandage de fortune autour de sa cuisse, c'est à ce moment-là qu'Il avait aperçu des coutures dorées, alors il avait compris que le tissu utilisé par son maître pour recouvrir la plaie était en fait sa propre cape. Il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué sa couleur verte, désormais noir de sang. Il espérait vaguement ne pas être obligé de la nettoyer plus tard.

— Emmenez-le par ici, ordonna Merlin et Perceval aida son ami à bouger jusque dans la tente principale puis le coucha sur le lit de leur chef.

Merlin prit la place d'Arthur et détacha le bandage improvisé pour examiner la blessure. Lancelot était pâle presque livide, il expirait bruyamment et serrait les dents dans la douleur.

— Arthur, j'ai besoin d'eau chaude et de nouveau bandage. Trouve-moi aussi du miel si possible. Et il y a du matériel médical dans mes affaires, dans une petite boîte avec des runes anciennes gravées dessus.

Grâce au ciel, Arthur se souvenait avoir rangé ladite boîte. Il se dépêcha de la lui remette et se précipita à l'extérieur pour chercher tout ce qui lui avait été demandé. Heureusement, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour allumer un feu et mettre l'eau à chauffer. Tout le reste du camp semblait occuper à faire la même chose, soigner les blessés et déplacer les morts qu'ils avaient ramenés vers un lieu propice à l'inhumation. Concernant les corps des mercenaires de Cenred, Merlin avait ordonné qu'ils soient tous brûlés.

Lorsque la vapeur commença à s'élever, Arthur retira la casserole du feu et retourna dans la tente. Merlin lui demanda d'en verser un peu dans un bol et s'en servir pour nettoyer la plaie.

— Va aider Léon, ordonna-t-il.

Le chevalier était assis dans la tente et essayait tant bien que mal de retirer son armure. Arthur alla donc l'aider. Il se débattit un moment avec les attaches. Il y avait sur le métal deux bosses qui ne facilitaient pas les choses. Léon grimaçait quelquefois, mais gardait le silence quand l'esclave s'excusait. Il réussit enfin à le libérer de son armure et s'attaqua à sa cotte de mail. Le chevalier serra les dents en levant le bras droit pour l'aider et Arthur lui retira son vêtement de fer le plus délicatement possible.

Léon retira sa chemise et examina les bleues et contusions qui se dessinaient sur sa peau.

— Arthur, va chercher de l'eau fraîche au ruisseau et trouve quelque chose pour compresser la peau, le plus important semble être le gonflement qui est en train de se former.

— Il n'y a rien de cassé, assura Léon en passant ses doigts sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme blond ressortit donc à toute vitesse de la tente pour récupérer un bol d'eau et profita du retour pour chercher ce qui pourrait lui servir de compresse. Il s'arrêta pour tourner entre deux tentes en observant bien les alentours. A quelques mètres de là, sous la lumière du soleil couchant, il aperçut Perceval qui parlait à quelqu'un. L'homme devant lui se rétractait légèrement loin du géant et Arthur réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Méléagant.

Perceval le surplombait de toute sa hauteur et le regardait de haut. Quoi qu'il ait pu lui dire, Méléagant acquiesça frénétiquement et Arthur baissa la tête lorsque le chevalier tourna son regard dans sa direction dans une vaine tentative d'échapper au géant. Le blond se retourna et fit un long détour pour arriver de l'autre côté sans se faire voir des deux hommes.

De retour à la tente de Merlin, Arthur s'était finalement rabattu sur son ancienne tunique. Il la roula en boule, la plongea dans le bol d'eau et la secoua à quelque reprise pour quelle s'imbibe correctement, puis il la ressortit et recouvrit les contusions sur l'épaule de Léon avec.

— Merlin ! cria Perceval en entrant précipitamment dans la tante. Gareth est dans un sale état, vous devriez venir le voir.

Merlin s'arrêta de coudre la blessure de Lancelot et tourna son attention vers Arthur.

— Tu vas terminer ça.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

— Je ne saurais.

— Peux-tu coudre ?

Le blond hocha la tête, trop abasourdi pour s'exprimer verbalement. Merlin lui ordonna d'approcher d'un geste de la tête. Il obéit en observant la plaie avec appréhension.

Le jeune leader se leva et Arthur s'agenouilla à sa place sur le tissu en soie bordeaux qui avait été placé là à cet usage. Merlin joua de son aiguille pour lui montrer comment faire.

— Tu dois enfoncer l'aiguille comme ça, puis tu la fais passer ici et tu la ressors de l'autre côté.

Arthur se rapprocha de la plaie tant redoutée et saisit avec angoisse l'aiguille que lui tendait son maître.

— Vas-y, lui dit-il.

— Merlin, Insista Perceval.

Lancelot grimaça lorsque Arthur inséra l'aiguille dans sa chaire avec moins de subtilité que Merlin.

— Pardonnez-moi, murmura-t-il.

— Tu dois être plus ferme Arthur. Lancelot sait bien qu'il vaut mieux une petite douleur que de se vider de son sang, aller, continu.

Merlin rassembla son équipement médical, tout en gardant un œil sur lui. Lancelot se redressa et à son tour observa son travail.

— J'en connais assez pour le guider.

Après un dernier regard, Merlin suivit Perceval hors de la tente.

— Fait passer l'aiguille par ici, Arthur, indiqua le chevalier en grimaçant.

— Voulez-vous quelque chose pour la douleur ? lui demanda Léon en se levant lentement. Je vais nous chercher un peu de vin.

Arthur se concentra sur la tâche qui lui avait été confié. Après quelques sutures hésitantes, il gagna en confiance en suivant à la lettre les instructions de Merlin et les bons conseils de Lancelot. Il en était à la moitié de la plaie lorsque Léon réapparut, deux outres de vin à la main. Il en donna une à son ami, qui la prit volontiers. Le blessé retira le bouchon avec ses dents, le recracher sur la table et avala une généreuse gorgée de liqueur. Léon ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Arthur, lui, resta immobile et concentré sur son travail.

Après un moment, Merlin revint dans la tente.

— Comment va-t-il ? lui demanda Léon.

— Il n'a pas survécu, répondit-il.

Arthur s'arrêta et leva les yeux sur son maître. Ce dernier ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard mais se rapprocha pour examiner son travail.

— C'est bien. C'est très bien, Arthur. Vas-y, termine.

L'esclave obéit et se remit au travail. Merlin s'éloigna de lui et accepta avec reconnaissance l'outre de vin que lui offrit Léon. Il en but une grande gorgée et la lui rendit en soupirant.

— Merlin, ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Nous connaissons tous les risques, dit le chevalier.

Arthur leva de nouveau la tête, mais l'expression de Merlin était indéchiffrable. Ce n'était en tout cas pas l'une de celles qu'il connaissait.

Un peu plus tard, ce fut Perceval qui entra dans la tente, les mains et les bras couverts de sang.

— Aller vous nettoyer avant d'entrer ici ! ordonna Merlin.

Le géant fit une grimace et ressortit, puis le jeune leader se tourna vers Lancelot et Arthur.

— Je vais terminer ça. Va te nettoyer et ranger un peu.

— Oui, mon seigneur, répondit Arthur sans relever la tête.

**…**

Merlin termina de coudre la blessure de Lancelot et le laissa s'allonger sur son lit, c'était le meilleur pour se rétablir.

Arthur tournoyait sur lui-même, faisant des vas et viens incessant, apportant la nourriture – principalement à Perceval – tout en rangeant ce qu'il pouvait. Pendant un long moment il ne vit pas son maître, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à l'extrémité du camp où Il aperçut le jeune seigneur assit un peu à l'écart sur les racines d'un grand arbre. Le blond s'éloigna un instant pour revenir avec le bol encore fumant de ragoût qu'Il avait préservé de Perceval au cas où Merlin réapparaîtrait avec l'envie de se restaurer.

Arthur ne savait pas si le jeune leader voudrait manger, ni même s'Il accepterait d'être dérangé, mais c'était son travail de veiller à ce que les moindres désirs de son maître soient satisfait. Et également de savoir les anticiper.

Dans le cas présent, l'esclave ne pensait pas qu'il serait puni, même si Merlin n'avait aucune envie de manger et se voyait irrité de son interruption.

A son approche, Merlin tourna la tête vers lui et Arthur lui tendit le bol de nourriture.

— Vous n'avez rien mangé, mon seigneur.

Merlin l'observa un moment avant de prendre le ragoût.

— Merci.

— Je vous ai aussi apporté de l'eau, dit Arthur en lui donnant une outre pleine d'eau que Merlin posa près de lui.

— As-tu mangé ? Demanda le seigneur.

Arthur acquiesça. Ces deux derniers jours il avait bien compris qu'Il n'était pas nécessaire de pourchasser Merlin pour des choses aussi basiques que manger, dormir ou s'occuper de lui-même.

— Oui, mon seigneur. Désirez-vous autre chose ?

Merlin avala une cuillère de son ragoût, avant de le regarder de nouveau.

— Assieds-toi.

Arthur descendit sur ses genoux à l'endroit où il se trouvait et resserra son manteau autour de lui. La température n'avait pas spécialement baisse, mais le vent avait commencé à souffler en milieu d'après-midi. L'esclave resta immobile et patienta. Son maître ne lui accordait aucune attention et mangeait silencieusement. Il ne semblait avoir besoin de rien d'autre que de le savoir assit à ses côtés. Merlin termina sa nourriture assez rapidement et délaissa le bol vide au profit de l'eau. Avec des gestes automatiques Arthur récupéra la vaisselle sale et se leva.

— Laisse ça, dit-Il. Personne n'en mourra si tu le laves plus tard.

D'un mouvement de tête, Merlin lui ordonna de se rasseoir. Ce que fit Arthur, mais cette fois il se déplaça légèrement sur le côté afin de reposer son poids sur le sol plutôt que sur ses talons, sans toutefois déplier ses jambes et appuya son épaule contre l'une des racines de l'arbre.

Merlin l'observa.

— Es-tu fatigué ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, mon seigneur, répondit le jeune homme avant de se rattraper lentement. Oui, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir dormir et j'ai encore un peu mal à cause du cheval.

Après cela, Arthur resta silencieux et attendit, tandis que le regard de son maitre glissait vers la forêt.

Derrière eux, le camp était plongé dans l'obscurité, les feux et les torche renvoyaient des ombres vacillantes sur les toiles des tentes et les hommes se déplaçaient calmement.

— Désirez- vous autre chose, mon seigneur ? répéta le blond.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait été demander de s'asseoir. Il n'était pas habitué à rester sans rien faire, même si bien des fois il aurait simplement souhaité rester assit à se détendre.

— Pas vraiment, répondit Merlin, mais je n'ai pas envie de rester en ma seule compagnie et n'importe qui d'autre m'aurait sûrement agacé.

Arthur ne savait pas s'Il s'agissait d'un compliment ou pas. Son maître savait surement qu'Il resterait immobile et silencieux, alors c'est ce qu'il fit. Il resta assis et observa silencieusement la forêt recouverte de son voile sombre, ne laissant apparaître que quelques arbres et buissons autour d'eux.

— Tu as été avec Cenred une année entière, c'est bien cela ? demanda soudainement le jeune seigneur.

Arthur tourna son regard vers lui, le brun s'était adossé contre le tronc de l'arbre et avait relevé une de ses jambes sur laquelle il avait posé son coude.

Le blond voulut acquiescer, mais le hululement d'un hibou lointain le fit sursauter. Le cri avait troublé le son apaisant du crépitement des flammes du camp.

— Un peu plus d'un an, en fait. Il a pris possession de moi lors de l'hiver surpassé.

Merlin y réfléchir un moment. En effet cela avait fait un an cet hiver et le printemps était déjà bien avancé.

— D'où t'a-t-il pris ?

— Il m'a arraché à Lord Goldfrey. Il vivait à la frontière de Mercia, Cenred a envahi ses terres et m'a emmené avec lui.

Merlin acquiesça.

— J'ai entendu parler de cet incident. Et comment Lord Goldfrey t'a-t-il eu ?

— Son beau-frère avait une dette envers lui. Lord Goldfrey a décidé qu'il pourrait la payer avec moi. Son beau-frère vivait dans le royaume du roi Olaf, il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix.

— Olaf n'a-t-il pas proposé de payer sa dette ?

— Je l'ignore. Je sais juste que j'ai été échangé.

— Comment était Lord Goldfrey avec toi ?

Arthur haussa les épaules avec ce dédain caractéristique de son désintérêt.

— Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à moi. De ce que je sais, il n'était pas dans les bonnes grâce du roi Bayard et il avait prévu de m'envoyer à la cour de Mercia.

— Vraiment ? J'avais pourtant entendu dire que Bayard t'appréciait beaucoup.

Le blond détourna le regard. Merlin pouvait voir la tension dans ses épaules, ses mains se tordaient dans mon manteau en laine usé. Le mot 'apprécier' était un euphémisme. Il y avait suffisamment de rumeur après chaque passage d'Arthur dans les différents royaumes pour savoir ce que chacun pensait de lui.

— Oui, mon seigneur, répondit Arthur dans un murmure.

— Désirerais-tu retourner en sa compagnie ? questionna Merlin.

Le blond releva légèrement la tête, ses cheveux scintillaient sous la lumière des torches à proximité.

— Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider, mon seigneur, répondit-il.

Sa voix était redevenue neutre. Le jeune seigneur comprit sans mal qu'il n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre cette conversation.

Le prince d'or n'avait aucune idée de ce que Merlin voulait de lui et très honnêtement, Merlin ne le savait pas lui-même.

Le blond avait de nouveau baissé la tête et le jeune leader décida de ne pas insister. Il lui était passé l'envie de discuter, alors il laissa son regard se perdre dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Il entendit Arthur soupirer légèrement et constata que le jeune homme s'était adossé à la racine de l'arbre où il était assis.

Merlin se demandait ce que le prince d'or pouvait bien penser de sa vie. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à lui poser des questions, toutes ses réponses seraient neutres et empruntent de mensonges moelleux pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux jours, il était évident que le blond ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il lui faudrait encore du temps.

Cette pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il semblait que son subconscient avait déjà décidé de garder le jeune homme. En y réfléchissant, il était arrivé à la conclusion que posséder un esclave qui le suivrait partout serait bien peu pratique. Son père voudrait probablement s'en servir pour avoir un avantage sur les autres rois, mais cette idée le répugnant profondément. Merlin comprenait le désir ardant des dirigeants de prendre leur revanche sur Uther, l'ancien roi avait très souvent massacré de nombreuses personnes sans même prendre la peine d'une quelconque réflexion. Ça, il le savait parfaitement. Sa mère avait souffert entre les griffes de cet homme. Il n'avait que neuf ans à l'époque et en avait été durement marquer. Toutefois, il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de s'en prendre à Arthur. Pas alors que le prince n'était qu'un enfant, et encore moins maintenant lorsqu'il ignorait tout de cette histoire. La Grande Purge était terminée depuis seize ans maintenant et Merlin ne voyait aucun intérêt à vivre dans le passé.

Arthur sursauta lorsqu'une branche craqua non loin d'eux. Merlin scruta les bois et aperçut les yeux brillants d'une petite créature qui se faufilait hors des buissons.

— Ce n'est qu'un renard, dit-Il pour rassurer le blond à ses côtés.

Les deux jeunes hommes observaient silencieusement le petit animal qui s'arrêta pour renifler l'air. Il était immobile, les oreilles dressées comme s'Il avait senti leur présence, puis il regarda le camp derrière eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, le renard s'élança dans la forêt et courut dans la noirceur de la nuit. Merlin perçu le bref éclat de la lune sur son beau pelage avant qu'Il ne disparaisse totalement. Le jeune sorcier et le prince d'or se détendirent de nouveau.

Les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du ciel, Merlin en oublia le temps qui s'écoulait, jusqu'à ce que Perceval le ramène à la réalité.

— Tout va bien, Merlin ?

— Tout va bien. Je ne me sens juste pas d'humeur très sociable.

Perceval fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil sur Arthur, assit aux pieds du jeune seigneur, la tête complètement baissée. Sa poitrine montait et descendait dans un rythme lent et régulier.

— Il est de bonne compagnie, ajouta Merlin.

— Voulez-vous que je le ramène à sa tente ? demanda Perceval.

Le concerné, profondément endormi, n'eut aucune réaction.

— Non, laissez-le. Je ne compte pas dormir, je me chargerais de lui.

Le chevalier acquiesça.

— Dans ce cas, passez une bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit, répondit distraitement Merlin, l'air déjà ailleurs.

Il baissa les yeux sur le blond qui malgré ce qu'il pensait n'avait pas tardé à s'assoupir. Merlin n'avait aucun intérêt à le réveiller, alors il se positionna plus confortablement et contempla le visage serein d'Arthur.

**…**

Le lendemain, ils levèrent le camp, Merlin dispersa ses troupes dans toutes les directions. Son armée n'était pas nombreuse, composé d'à peine plus d'une centaine d'hommes, mais aux yeux d'Arthur elle représentait un redoutable adversaire.

Merlin se retrouva à voyager avec une cinquantaine de soldats, dont Perceval et Lancelot encore en convalescence qui resta assis dans l'une des charrettes. Cette fois Arthur s'assura que son petit poney soit prêt en même temps que le cheval de son maître. Ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque, ce que le blond prit pour un signe d'approbation.

Durant le voyage, Arthur s'assura de toujours rester près de Merlin et lorsqu'ils campaient, il ne s'éloignait jamais de sa tente. Ce ne fut qu'au bout du troisième jour, qu'il réalisa que ses peurs étaient infondées et il se demanda si cela était le but de la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Perceval et Méléagant. Il recevait des regards appuyés et des commentaires déplacés par moments, mais jamais en présence de son maître ou de ses chevaliers les plus proches.

Le quatrième jour, Merlin arrêta le convoie dans la forêt. Un peu plus loin derrière les arbres Arthur pouvait apercevoir un campement. Il supposa que les hommes qui l'avaient installé devaient être plus nombreux que ceux de son maître. Cependant un petit groupe tout juste composé de quatre hommes et quatre femmes s'avança vers le jeune chef sans la moindre peur. Merlin descendit de son cheval et Arthur fit de même. Il était moins inélégant qu'au début, mais la douleur de l'équitation était toujours présente.

L'esclave saisit les rênes des deux chevaux et attendit patiemment. Le petit poney frotta son museau contre le cou de la jument qui rumina de façon comique. Le blond étouffa un rire à leur bouffonnerie et se retourna pour observer la scène devant lui. Personne ne parlait, mais Merlin observait l'homme en face de lui avec intensité. Arthur chercha Perceval des yeux pour un quelconque indice sur la façon d'agir, mais le géant semblait détendu et parfaitement à l'aise face à la situation.

Le blond retourna donc son attention vers son maître, mais se rétracta légèrement lorsque l'un des hommes jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. Il baissa la tête, conscient que l'étranger le fixait encore avec insistance, mais également avec un certain détachement.

Merlin brisa finalement le silence.

— Aglain, il est bon de vous revoir.

— Nous avons entendu des rumeurs disant que Cenred était aller trop loin.

— Rien qui ne nécessite notre inquiétude à présent, dit Merlin. C'est une affaire réglée.

Aglain sembla quelque peu peiné par cette nouvelle, comprenant immédiatement ce que Merlin avait fait.

— Vous êtes le bienvenu au campement et nous partagerons volontiers ce que nous avons.

— Je vous remercie, répondit Merlin. Nous ne serons pas longs, il me faut encore rattraper mon père. Et bien entendu nous participerons à l'approvisionnement.

— Merci bien, comment se porte Lord Balinor ? demanda Aglain

— Toujours aussi bien, déclara Merlin. Puis il se tourna, apporte les chevaux, Arthur.

A l'entente de son nom, le druide Aglain se tourna vers le jeune homme. Bien heureusement, l'esclave pouvait se concentrer sur les cordes dans ses mains et sur la conduite des chevaux. Il était atrocement conscient du regard qui pesait sur lui et pouvait sentir l'un des autres druides le fixer avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Toutefois, il sentait que ces hommes n'avaient pas de mauvaises intentions.

Arthur avançait avec les chevaux, reconnaissant pour la présence de Perceval qui marchait à ses côtés. Il entendit malgré lui ce que le druide dit à son maître.

— Vous avez en votre possession le prince déchu de Camelot ?

— Il était dans le camp de Cenred quand je suis arrivé.

Le blond mima l'indifférence alors qu'ils parlaient de lui. La conversation se termina là, mais le silence semblait inconfortable.

Arthur voyait Merlin et Aglain se regarder du coin de l'œil, il voyait aussi le regard du druide dériver vers lui par moments. Au bout du cinquième coup d'œil, Merlin prit la parole.

— Nous camperons ici, Arthur, va aider Lancelot.

— Oui, mon seigneur.

Arthur savait reconnaître un ordre de renvoie, et obéit sans tarder.

**…**

Merlin fut très occupé le reste de la journée. De son côté, Arthur prépara le camp et, aidé de Perceval, installa Lancelot dans une tente. Ensuite il entama ses corvées habituelles, rangement, nettoyage et, après quelques indices pas très subtils du grand chevalier, commença la cuisine.

Il était tellement concentré à couper les légumes et surveiller la soupe qu'il ne remarqua pas la légère pression sur sa botte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remonte sur son bras.

— Salut toi, dit Arthur au petit chaton apparu à ses côtés.

La petite bête ronronna, se frotta encore contre son bras et tapa de la patte sur sa botte. Avec obligeance Arthur caressa la petite tête poilue. Le chaton ronronna plus fort encore et ferma ses yeux jaunes dans l'extase. Puis il tourna son museau rosé vers la casserole. Le blond n'avait pas encore mis toute la viande au feu. Il avait pensé qu'en garder un peu de coté serait une bonne idée. Perceval voudrait probablement manger une seconde fois un peu plus tard et il ne savait pas quand Merlin reviendrait. Il choisit un petit morceau de viande et l'offrit à la petite boule de poile qui le mangea en ronronnant joyeusement. Une fois fini, le chaton le regarda de nouveau.

— Tu en veux encore ? demanda Arthur en lui donnant quelques petits morceaux supplémentaires parmi les moins appétissants.

Le chaton les mangea avec enthousiasme, puis leva la tête vers le blond, bien décider à obtenir plus d'attention et grimpa sur ses genoux. Il se frotta contre son torse, fit un tour sur lui-même et se roula en boule sur ses cuisses.

Arthur lui tapota un peu la tête avant de retourner à son travail. Il termina de couper les légumes, ajouta encore un peu de viandes au mélange et referma le couvercle de la casserole pour laisser le tout mijoter tranquillement. Enfin il retourna son attention sur la petite boule de poile.

— D'où viens-tu d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-il.

Il releva la tête. Abrité derrière les arbres, il pouvait voir le camp des druides et plusieurs femmes se déplacer dans l'espace commun réservé à la cuisine. Arthur se mordit la lèvre et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne d'autre à questionner sur la propriété du petit animal. Il mâcha sa lèvre inférieure un moment en se demandant quoi faire. La meilleure option serait de rendre la petite boule de poile à son propriétaire.

Il souleva très prudemment le chaton qui ronronnait encore et le porta vers le camp des druides. Il le tint fermement, bien que la petite bête ne semblait avoir aucune intention de s'enfuir. Arthur grimpa la petite pente et marcha vers le feu. Personne ne le remarqua au début, mais finalement une femme se tourna vers lui.

— Excusez-moi, dit Arthur en essayant de cacher sa nervosité. Je voulais juste savoir à qui il appartenait… je l'ai trouvé… tout près d'ici…

La femme se redressa et examina le chaton délicatement bercé dans les bras d'Arthur.

— C'est donc là que tu te cachais ? dit-elle. Puis la femme regarda Arthur, cette petite demoiselle est à Aaliah, nous nous demandions où est-ce qu'elle était passée.

Il espérait simplement pouvoir lui donner le chaton, mais la femme se détourna sans rien ajouter. Arthur fronça les sourcils en voyant une fillette d'environ huit ans courir vers lui. Elle ralentit en entrant dans l'espace dédié à la cuisine et tendit les bras en s'approchant.

— Smudge !

Arthur devina qu'il s'agissait du nom du chaton et ouvrit doucement ses bras pour lui rendre son chat en s'assurant tout de même de reste à une bonne distance de la petite fille. L'esclave sentait son cœur battre la chamade, il n'aimait pas être en présence d'enfant. Les seules qu'Il avait connues étaient des enfants de nobles et ils avaient toujours eu tous les droits de le tourmenter à leur guise. Personne ne les arrêtait jamais, il l'avait bien compris depuis ses huit ans, lorsqu'il avait accidentellement bousculé une petite fille en portant la lourde armure de son maitre. Il l'avait fait tomber, mais ce n'était qu'un simple accident, pourtant le père de la fille avait jugé bon de le battre jusqu'aux portes de l'inconscience. Et alors qu'Il était roulé en boule sur le sol, Arthur avait vu tous les gens autour d'eux qui regardaient la scène, mais personne n'était intervenu pour arrêter ni le noble qui le frappait, ni sa fille qui lui hurlait dessus.

Il sentit ses membres commencer à trembler. Ils pourraient l'accuser d'avoir tenté de voler l'animal, ou d'avoir fait mal à la fillette. Bien sûr il n'aurait jamais fait de telles choses, mais d'après son expérience ce qu'il faisait et ce que les autres voyaient était totalement différent.

— Que sis-tu, Aaliah ? demanda la femme.

Arthur ne quitta pas des yeux le chaton désormais ronronnant dans les bras de sa propriétaire.

— Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle, déclara la petite fille.

Arthur fut interloqué par cette déclaration.

— Je pense que c'est l'odeur de la nourriture qui l'a attirée. Je lui ai donné un peu de viande de soupe.

Aaliah pressa son oreille contre la tête du petit chaton un moment, avant de parler de nouveau.

— Smudge te remercie.

Arthur avait la gorge trop nouée pour répondre. Il tourna la tête pour voir que Merlin et les autres étaient de retour.

— Je dois partir.

Arthur s'en alla presque en courant, mais il se retourna pour voir Aaliah partir de son côté en parlant au chaton dans ses bras.

Arthur sentait le nœud dans sa poitrine se détendre, puis se resserrer de nouveau. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de semblable. La fillette courant vers ses amis avec son chaton retrouvé. L'esclave sentait vibré en lui un sentiment qu'Il ne ressentait que très rarement, un sentiment qu'Il valait mieux ne jamais ressentir.

Il était jaloux. Il n'avait jamais été autorisé à jouer. Les enfants des nobles l'avaient toujours injurié, et le faisaient encore, sachant parfaitement qu'ils pouvaient abuser de lui sans avoir de problèmes. Il ne lui avait été permit que de travailler en les regardant jouer ensemble.

Arthur étouffa du mieux qu'il put le sentiment grandissant en lui. Mais il savait ce que c'était.

La solitude.

**A SUIVRE**

**…**

**\- scribendpen**** :** Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit pour cette fic, il m'a fallu du temps pour me replonger dedans, en espérant que tu la suivras encore. Oui, j'ai trouvé Merlin assez badass mais toujours trop occupé. Merci pour le commentaire.

**\- ****tahury :** Je m'excuse pour tout ce temps sans rien publier, j'espère que tu prendre plaisir à lire la suite, que tu la liras d'ailleurs. Oui un peu de changement où Merlin est enfin reconnu à sa juste valeur. L'histoire est assez longue alors les choses évolueront lentement, mais en tout cas elle évoluera ! Merci pour le commentaire.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre original : **Golden Prince**

Auteur : **Kiva Taliana**

Traduction : **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice : **Bien qu'il n'y **ait** aucune scène vraiment explicite, les thèmes abordés sont assez matures et sombres, donc pas conseillés à tout le monde. **

**...**

**Golden Prince**

**.**

**CHAPITRE 4**

À son retour, Merlin remarqua qu'Arthur semblait un peu étrange. Cependant il faisait ses corvées dans son calme habituel et par son regard, le jeune seigneur comprenait qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être dérangé. La solution la plus simple était de le laisser seul et le blond sembla lui en être reconnaissant.

Le lendemain, après qu'Arthur l'ait vêtu et lui ait servi son petit-déjeuné, Merlin dut s'éloigner de nouveau. Le blond, de son côté s'était installé près d'une grosse pile de vêtements à rafistoler qui semblait être apparue comme par magie. Il avait remarqué une entaille dans l'une des chemises de son maître et l'une des coutures de son couvre lit s'était défaite. Lancelot avait besoin d'un autre pantalon, il avait réussi à en dénicher un vieux qu'Il lui fallait adapter à la taille du chevalier. Perceval lui avait demandé de recoudre une de ses chemises et enfin Merlin avait récupéré un tas de vêtement du camp de Cenred et lui avait dit de raccommoder ceux qui en avaient besoin.

L'esclave devina que son maître avait l'intention de lui faire porter lesdits vêtements. Il pourrait les resserrer au niveau des épaules si nécessaire, mais le travail le plus important se ferait sur les pantalons, heureusement il avait trouvé une ceinture qui lui serait bien utile. Arthur avait donc rassemblé tous ces vêtements à l'extérieur et travaillait calmement. Lancelot pourrait sans mal faire appel à lui en cas de besoin, toutefois le chevalier avait lentement recommencé à marcher à l'aide d'une béquille.

Le beau temps avait fait son apparition quelques jours plus tôt et même si le soleil se cachait encore par moments, la pluie semblait bien loin.

C'est donc avec aisance qu'Arthur s'attelait à sa couture sous un doux soleil. Il magnait son aiguille avec habileté sur le couvre lit, lorsque quelqu'un vint vers lui.

Aaliah marchait tranquillement en tenant fermement Smudge dans ses bras, l'animal ronronnait bruyamment les yeux clos dans la joie pure.

— Smudge voulait te voir, annonça la fillette, l'oreille presser contre la boule de poile.

Puis le chaton redressa la tête et regarda Arthur.

— Bonjour Smudge, murmura le blond, incertain du comportement à adopter face à la situation, surtout lorsque Aaliah décida de s'asseoir près de lui.

Elle laissa Smudge descendre et le chaton s'étira en ronronnant davantage avant de retourner son attention sur Arthur.

L'esclave se tendit sous l'effet de la panique. Il ignorait si Aaliah était autorisé à lui parler et si ce n'était pas le cas, c'est lui qui en serait blâmé.

— Ne devriez-vous pas informer quelqu'un de votre présence ici ? demanda-t-il.

— Ils savent tous où je me trouve, répondit la fillette.

Elle examina la pile de vêtements, tandis que Smudge s'installait confortablement sur le couvre lit qu'Arthur rafistolait. Puis la petite fille et son chat le regardèrent avec de grands yeux et le jeune homme soupira lourdement.

— Vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis en venant ici ?

— Non, je suis en sécurité ici, dit-elle.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

— Oh. Parce que je pourrais avoir des problèmes s'ils ne veulent pas que vous soyez là.

— Pourquoi ne le voudraient-ils pas ? interrogea-t-elle négligemment. Tu as pris soin de Smugde et elle t'aime bien. Elle voulait vraiment te voir. Puis-je t'aider ?

— Et bien, je… bredouilla nerveusement Arthur.

Il se sentait désemparé. Aaliah fouilla dans la pile de vêtements et en ressortit la chemise déchirée de Perceval. Ensuite elle chercha une aiguille et un fil dans la boîte à couture.

Le blond reprit lentement son travail tandis qu'Aaliah posait la chemise sur ses genoux et passait son fil dans son aiguille. Smudge, elle, vint se frotter à la jambe d'Arthur.

Il lui semblait être dans une impasse. S'il la vexait en la renvoyant, il pourrait s'attirer autant d'ennuis que s'il la laissait rester.

Quel problème cela pourrait-Il réellement causer après tout ? se demanda-t-Il.

D'après les ce que lui avait dit la fillette, il supposait qu'elle avait averti quelqu'un de sa présence ici et personne ne semblait l'avoir empêché de venir.

Ils travaillèrent un moment en silence, uniquement bercé par les ronronnements de Smudge, couché entre eux.

Aaliah leva la tête, alors qu'Arthur se crispait lorsque plusieurs femmes du camp des druides passèrent devant eux en direction de la forêt, des paniers à la main. L'une d'elles lança un sourire à la fillette, qui le lui rendit joyeusement. Puis elles continuèrent leur route sans rien dire et le jeune homme se détendit d'un seul coup. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était resté figé tout ce temps.

— Cette chemise est très grande, déclara Aaliah en pliant le vêtement désormais recousu.

— Oui, elle est à Sir Perceval.

— Et celle-ci ? Demanda-t-elle en en sortant une autre, rouge cette fois, de l'amas de vêtements.

— Elle appartenait au roi Cenred, expliqua Arthur en se relaxant davantage. Je la porterais désormais, mais il me faut recoudre les manches avant.

Aaliah étudia la déchirure sur la manche gauche et chercha plus de fil.

— Je vais le faire, elle sera comme neuf.

Elle s'arrêta un moment et observa Arthur avec tant d'intensité, qu'il remua, mal à l'aise.

— Le rouge te va bien.

**…**

Aaliah bavardait joyeusement pendant qu'Arthur préparait le repas en prévision du retour de Merlin, ou plus précisément de Perceval de plus Lancelot à qui il avait déjà posé la question lui avait certifié qu'un déjeuner serait une excellente idée.

— Pourquoi tu ne peux pas le faire ? demanda finalement Aaliah.

— Je n'ai jamais appris à faire ça, expliqua-t-Il. C'est un peu étrange de parler aux gens directement dans leurs têtes.

— Pas si tu y es habitué, répliqua la petite fille.

Au moins, reconnu Arthur, cette pratique avait le mérite d'expliquer l'étrange silence et les regards intenses de la veille lors de leurs rencontres avec les druides. Bien qu'Il n'en ait jamais rencontré auparavant, il avait entendu nombre d'histoires sur ce peuple et les pouvoirs qu'ils possédaient. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais vraiment totalement cru à tout cela, mais ça justifiait la suspicion presque constante des rois.

La fillette se tut et observa, les yeux larges, le retour de Perceval et Merlin. Ce dernier leva les sourcils avec curiosité en apercevant la fillette, qui se blottit contre Arthur, à la recherche de protection. Le blond remua nerveusement, Aaliah avait peut-être l'autorisation d'être avec lui, mais rien ne lui assurait que son maître accepterait qu'il parle à d'autres personnes dans ce camp.

— Bonjour, dit gentiment Perceval.

Aaliah leva la tête vers lui.

— Bonjour, Sir, répondit-elle à voix basse.

Smudge se leva, les regarda et se roula lentement sur le dos, exposant son ventre poilu. Juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire, Aaliah la pris dans ses bras et posa sa joue contre sa petite tête. Le chaton ferma les yeux et ronronna joyeusement.

— Le déjeuner est presque prêt, mon seigneur, dit Arthur en levant les yeux sur son maître. Il essayait de jauger son humeur.

Merlin observa encore un moment la petite fille avec curiosité, puis finit par lui sourire. Arthur fut surpris de voir son visage s'illuminer. Jusque-là, il avait toujours fait l'objet d'une colère froide, d'une certaine confusion et surtout d'une totale indifférence la grande majorité du temps. Aaliah le regarda un instant avant de lui rendre son sourire.

— Il me semble que votre déjeuner aussi est presque prêt, lui dit-il.

— Oui, répondit la petite fille en se levant lentement.

Elle baissa les yeux sur Arthur et lui sourit également :

— Merci, je me suis bien amusé.

Puis elle s'éloigna en courant. Arthur se sentit rougir et retourna rapidement son attention sur la nourriture qu'il préparait, en espérant simplement occuper son esprit. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur l'étrange personne qu'était son maître. Il remua un peu la nourriture sur le feu et se leva, désireux de se mettre au travail.

— Je vais installer le repas.

— Et après ça, tu pourras commencer à emballer les affaires. Nous partirons demain dans la matinée.

— Oui, mon seigneur.

Arthur ne put retenir l'étrange sentiment de déception qui montait en lui, mais il le maîtrisa rapidement. Il avait mieux à faire qu'à penser à la seule amitié qu'il avait été capable de tisser en toute une vie et à sa courte durée de deux jours.

**…**

La routine avait tout de même fini par s'installer. Ils avaient voyagé durant trois jours lorsque Merlin appela de nouveau à une halte. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, mais Arthur ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet. Ce que son maître faisait ne le regardait pas. Au moins, pour l'instant, il était nourri, vêtu et plutôt bien traité.

Merlin s'était installé dans sa tente tôt dans l'après-midi pour examiner de nombreux papiers et Arthur était sorti faire la lessive dans le ruisseau adjacent. Il frottait et essorait les vêtements, totalement concentré dans sa tâche lorsqu'un homme apparut. Il leva la tête, juste pour voir de qui il s'agissait, mais ne le reconnut pas.

L'étranger avait des cheveux noirs qui lui descendait jusqu'aux épaules et une épaisse barbe de la même couleur lui mangeait la mâchoire. Quand il le fixa, Arthur détourna le regard. Il stoppa sa lessive et attendit patiemment que l'homme se rapproche. La tête baissée, il aperçut du coin de l'œil Sir Léon qui suivait l'étranger, ce qui signifiait que Merlin le connaissait et l'avait fait appeler.

Arthur sentit la tension s'accumuler dans son dos et se recroquevilla légèrement quand l'homme s'arrêta tout près de lui. Une grosse botte se pressa contre ses côtes et il comprit ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il posa les vêtements de son maître et se leva rapidement pour se laisser examiner. L'étranger resta immobile un instant, l'étudiant de haut en bas, puis passa sa main sous son menton pour l'obliger à lever la tête. Le blond se laissa faire, mais détourna les yeux et les laissa vagabonder jusqu'à la petite pente de terre sur la rive opposée. Il repéra un petit écureuil rouge qui marchait sur une branche. L'animal s'arrêta et renifla plusieurs en remuant sa queue touffue derrière lui.

Soudain l'écureuil déguerpi à toute vitesse, faisant, trembler les feuilles sur son passage, effrayé par la venue de Merlin. L'étranger lâcha son menton, mais resta immobile. L'esclave fit de même, en attendant que quelqu'un lui dise de faire autre chose.

— Père, salua poliment Merlin. Arthur tiqua et se remémora les mots de son maitre quelques jours auparavant.

— Mon fils, tu t'es très bien débrouillé. Selon Léon, tu as fait preuve d'un grand talent lors de la négociation avec Cenred.

L'étranger s'éloigna de lui pour rejoindre son maître, mais Arthur n'osait toujours pas bouger. Il baissa la tête et vit du coin de l'œil les deux hommes s'enlacer. Puis Balinor s'écarta et saisit fermement les épaules de son fils.

— Quand Léon m'a raconté, je pouvais à peine y croire. Surtout lorsqu'il m'a dit que tu avais pris possession du Prince d'Or. Nombreux étaient ceux qui pensait que Cenred aurait égorgé ce morveux en dépit de tous.

A l'entente de ces mots, un long frisson traversa Arthur. Balinor parlait de lui comme s'Il n'était pas là, pourtant le ton de sa voix le faisait frémir autant que le commentaire en lui-même.

Beaucoup des souvenirs d'Arthur restaient flous. Une partie entière de sa vie était refoulé, enterré sous d'innombrables actes répétés maintes et maintes fois. Mais rien ne valait la peine qu'Il s'y attarde. Alors il essayait de ne pas y penser. Il faisait ce qu'on lui ordonnait et prenait tout ce qu'on lui jetait. Par moments, lorsque son subconscient s'interrogeait, il s'empressait de le faire taire.

— Je doute que l'idée lui ait même traversé l'esprit rétorqua Merlin. Il n'y aurait rien gagné.

— Dans tous les cas, tu as fait du bon travail, déclara fièrement Balinor.

— Allons, vous avez fait un long voyage. Arthur apporte nous donc de quoi nous rafraîchir.

Le blond sursauta légèrement à l'entente de son nom et baissa davantage la tête.

— Oui, mon seigneur.

Il sortit rapidement la lessive de la rivière et l'étala sur la rive en attendant son retour. Puis il suivit les deux hommes jusqu'à la tente principale pour y récupérer un plateau, des verres et une cruche, avant de se rendre à la tente de ravitaillement. Pendant tout ce temps, il pouvait sentir les yeux de Balinor sur lui. Mais le seigneur ne le fixait pas avec le même désintérêt que son fils. Arthur connaissait bien les hommes avec ce regard, celui qui jugeait de sa valeur et de toutes les possibilités qu'il pourrait offrir.

De son côté, Merlin regardait son père observer Arthur. Dès que l'esclave fut sorti, Balinor se laissa tomber sur une chaise et posa ses pieds sur la petite table en face de lui. Merlin s'assit à son tour.

— Les autres rois ont certainement dû être impressionnés, dit Balinor. Ils ne te pensaient pas capable de maintenir Cenred.

— Si tel avait été le cas, vous auriez pu faire appel au Grand Dragon.

— Sa présence n'aurait guère été utile. Ta magie est assez puissante pour faire face à n'importe quelle armée.

Merlin haussa les épaules.

— J'ai à peine usé de magie.

— A peine ? répéta Balinor.

— Je leur ai compté de belles promesses et leur instinct naturel à fait le reste.

— Tu les as amadoués pour une rencontre conviviale, s'amusa le seigneur. Bayard nous a déjà envoyé un message et il nous fait une offre.

Un léger bruit de verres qui s'entrechoquent indiqua au jeune sorcier qu'Arthur se trouvait juste à l'extérieur de la tente, assez proche pour entendre leur conversation. Si Balinor avait également perçu le bruit, il décida de l'ignorer.

— Et je ne doute pas une seconde qu'au moins Alined et Lot nous fassent une contre-offre, ajouta-t-il tandis que l'esclave entrait dans la tente.

Il garda la tête baissée dans une tentative évidente de cacher sa réaction et posa sur la table un plateau contenant une jarre d'eau, des bières, deux verres et quelques fruits.

En le regardant, Merlin ne manqua pas les légers tremblements qui l'agitaient et décida qu'Il n'avait en rien besoin d'assister à cette discussion. Alors lorsque le blond fut sur le point de les servir, il se redressa.

— Laisse ça et retourne donc à ce que tu faisais, ordonna-t-il.

— Oui, mon seigneur.

Sa voix était basse et légèrement tremblante. Merlin serra les dents en pensant à ce qu'Arthur pourrait faire de se renvoie. S'Il était honnête avec lui-même, et il tentait généralement de l'être, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait réellement lui-même. L'esclave quitta la tente et le jeune seigneur entrepris de remplir leurs verres. Balinor se saisit d'une pomme et la croqua à pleine dent.

— Peu importe ce que nous ferons, nous devons nous assurer que ça en vaille la peine. Les nobles de ces terres ont confiance en nous, en toi surtout. Nous pourrons sans mal fixer un bon prix pour lui.

— Oui, s'il me vient l'intention de le vendre, rétorqua Merlin.

Balinor leva les sourcils dans l'interrogation et sa mâchoire ralentit dans son mouvement.

— Tu n'as pas sérieusement l'intention de le garder ?

— Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à la question, menti, presque, Merlin.

Il n'avait fait aucun plan particulier concernant le jeune homme, mais il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de le donner à qui que ce soit, même en échange d'une grosse somme.

— Et s'ils veulent tant que ça lu mettre la main dessus, il me vient l'envie soudaine de m'assurer qu'ils ne le fassent pas.

— Ce morveux ne nous est d'aucune utilité, si ce n'est comme outils de négociation, répliqua le seigneur.

Merlin fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord sur ce point. Balinor ne manqua pas l'expression qui vacilla sur le visage de son fils.

— Aucun de nous ne devrait oublier ce qui a été fait à ta mère, ajouta-t-Il, la voix rude et le regard sombre.

Merlin remplit de nouveau leurs verres.

— Je n'oublie pas. Mais je pense que personne ne mérite de souffrir sous les lubies de nobles capricieux. Au final, leurs propres peuples restent les premières victimes de leurs combats et leurs batailles.

De nouveau, Merlin sentit le regard curieux de Balinor sur lui. Il aimait son père et savait que c'était réciproque, mais parfois, lorsqu'il le regardait, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait.

La mort de sa mère, Hunit, les avait tous deux profondément affecté. Merlin n'avait été qu'un enfant à l'époque, mais lorsque l'incident avait eu lieu, il était déjà loin, caché avec les druides. C'était Balinor qui avait assisté à la scène. D'une certaine façon, il avait toujours pensé que ce genre de catastrophe affectait davantage les adultes que les enfants et cet instant précis concrétisant sa théorie.

— L'autre alternative n'aurait pas été mieux. Je veux dire, si Uther était resté au pouvoir. Non le détrôner fut la meilleure solution. S'il en avait eu l'occasion il aurait détruit jusqu'à la dernière trace de magie.

— Je vous l'accorde, dit Merlin. Mais tous les autres rois actuellement au pouvoir tuent ceux dotés de magies, même s'ils leur sont parfois utiles. C'est une hypocrisie que je ne peux cautionner.

Balinor ne répondit rien et Merlin décida de changer de sujet.

— La célébration de l'équinoxe approche à grands pas. Si la rencontre a lieu bientôt, serons-nous encore en mesure d'y assister ?

La question fit sourire son père.

— La rencontre est pour très bientôt.

Merlin le regarda avec curiosité.

**…**

Le voyage continua et avec lui la routine confortable dans laquelle s'était installé Arthur. La seule chose quelque peu dérangeante était la présence de Balinor. Le seigneur n'avait rien dit de plus sur son sort, mais le blond savait parfaitement ce qu'il attendait de lui. Concernant Merlin cependant, le doute régnait, mais il allait de soi que son père pourrait sans mal influencer sa décision.

Sur le chemin, Arthur montait le petit poney - qui semblait désormais lui avoir été attribué – en se demandant ce qui arriverait.

Il savait que les rois organisaient des rencontres, bien qu'il n'en ait presque jamais rien vu. C'était pour eux un moyen de maintenir sous contrôle les petits litiges, même si de son point de vue ce n'était pas très efficace. Tous les rois n'y assistaient pas forcément, dépendamment de leurs humeurs ou des royaumes avec lesquelles ils étaient en conflit durant cette période. La dernière fois qu'Arthur y avait assisté, il devait avoir environ douze ans. Il avait été enfermé dans l'une des pièces d'un château où il avait été emmené. Durant ces quelques jours, il avait été battu et abusé par de nombreuses personnes, bien que la présence continue de deux gardes avaient quelque peu limité les dégâts. Plus tard, il avait compris qu'il s'agissait en fait de visites privées pour tous ces potentiels acheteurs. Son propriétaire de l'époque désirait se faire une grosse somme d'argent grâce à lui. Lors de la dernière nuit de la rencontre, il avait été mis aux enchères et emmené par son nouveau maître. A dire vrai, cet homme n'avait pas été si nouveau, puisqu'il s'agissait du roi Olaf. Il ne s'en était pas plain, le roi l'avait déjà eu en sa possession et tant qu'il faisait ce qui lui était ordonné, il avait pour ainsi dire la paix.

Etant donné que Balinor agissait comme s'il n'existait pas - quand bien même son regard s'attardait parfois sur lui – Arthur avait su rassembler un paquet d'informations. La nouvelle s'était répandu que Merlin enverrait le Prince d'or avec lui et de nombreux rois semblaient soudainement vouloir assister à la rencontre. Le blond savait pour sûr que Bayard le voulait de nouveau, il savait aussi que beaucoup de rois essaieraient de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Enfin n'importe quel noble assez riche tenterait également leur chance.

Arthur y réfléchit un moment. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le rôle de Merlin dans tout ça. Il en connaissait assez pour savoir que son maître était, ou serait, un seigneur des dragons. C'était Balinor qui détenait se pouvoir pour l'instant, ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un que les rois préféreraient ne pas énerver. Arthur savait aussi que les dragons étaient de formidables créatures, bien sûr il n'en avait jamais vu et tout ce qu'il savait à leur sujet se résumait une fois de plus aux histoires et aux rumeurs qu'il avait entendues. Et Merlin, il l'avait bien compris, était doté de magies, en plus de diriger une armée.

Il en connaissait trop peu pour comprendre réellement. Bien sûr il entendait les conversations qui avaient lieu en sa présence, il les écoutait même. La plupart des gens agissaient comme s'il était invisible et ça signifiait parfois qu'il n'entendait qu'une partie de ces conversations, alors il manquait d'éléments à assembler. Par moments Arthur s'inquiétait que toutes ces années d'abus lui aient laissé des dommages permanents ; ça ou alors il était si doué pour enfouir des choses au fin fond de son esprit qu'Il finissait parfois par les perdre.

Arthur tira sur les rênes de son petit cheval pour l'arrêter, imitant le mouvement de son maître. Le poney alla joyeusement frotter son museau contre le flanc de la jument de Merlin. Le grand cheval était désormais habitué à ce geste, conscient de la présence permanente de la petite bête derrière lui et fit claquer joyeusement sa queue en réponse. Encouragé, le poney leva la tête pour se frotter contre le dos de l'étalon. Arthur s'interrogea sur leur arrêt soudain et en levant la tête réalisa que Merlin avait suivi le geste de Balinor qui regardait, immobile, les tourelles d'un grand château derrière les arbres. L'esclave patienta, se demandant s'Il devait descendre pour offrir à boire aux soldats et aux cheveux.

— Qu'en penses-tu, gamin ? Demanda Balinor de sa voix forte.

Arthur sursauta, en réalisant que le seigneur des dragons s'adressait à lui. Il faisait toujours référence à lui comme « gamin » depuis qu'Il les avait rejoints. Il leva la tête et vit que l'homme n'avait pas quitté des yeux les tourelles qui s'élevaient au-dessus des arbres.

À son tour, il observa le château. L'un de ses côtés avait subi de lourds dégâts, la tour était détruite, les pierres éparpillé, pointues et tranchantes, le toit inexistant. De l'autre côté bien que la tour était intacte, la végétation s'était installée jusqu'à obscurcir presque totalement toutes les pierres. Il remarqua aussi un grand arbre qui avait réussi à s'extirper des remparts et monter jusqu'au ciel. Aucune feuille n'avait encore poussé, les branches ressemblaient à des griffes géantes dont la noirceur ressortait sur le bleu du ciel printanier. Arthur se demanda si l'arbre était mort. Il était tellement grand que la plus haute branche dépassait le sommet de la tour en bon était, alors il avait déjà dû vivre un long moment.

Le jeune homme observa une dernière fois le château dans son ensemble, sans comprendre ce que Balinor voulait l'entendre dire. Finalement il détourna les yeux et les posa sur son maître qui s'était tourné vers lui. Il croisa son regard bleu un bref instant avant de fuir le contact visuel.

Le mouvement de Merlin avait également attiré l'attention de Balinor. L'esclave se sentit déconcerté sous le regard confus du seigneur. Son désespoir dut se lire sur son visage, car le jeune sorcier brisa enfin le silence et expliqua :

— Nous somme à Camelot.

Balinor fronça les sourcils, toujours plus confus. Merlin lui lança un bref regard avant de se retourner vers Arthur.

— C'est l'ancien château de Camelot.

**A SUIVRE**

**…**

**\- ****tahury :** Moi aussi ça m'a fait un peu bizarre au début. J'ai déjà quelques chapitres de prêt, il faut juste les corriger et les relire (la partie que je déteste le plus), je vais essayer de faire ça assez vite. Merci pour le commentaire.

**\- scribendpen**** :** Comme je l'ai dit ça va un peu lentement, mais on en découvre un peu plus à chaque fois. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour le commentaire.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre original : **Golden Prince**

Auteur : **Kiva Taliana**

Traduction : **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice : **Bien qu'il n'y **ait** aucune scène vraiment explicite, les thèmes abordés sont assez matures et sombres, donc pas ****conseillés ****à** **tout**** le monde. **

**...**

**Golden Prince**

**.**

**CHAPITRE 5**

Le château se trouvait encore loin quand ils décidèrent de s'arrêter un moment pour laisser se reposer les chevaux. Merlin avait affirmé qu'ils en avaient encore pour quelques heures de route et Arthur se demandait à quel point ce château devait être immense pour être aussi bien visible depuis leur position. Le blond savait qu'ils avanceraient surement plus vite par petit groupe, cependant leur lenteur conférait une certaine magnificence aux tourelles pourtant en piteux état.

N'ayant pas l'intention de s'éterniser, le convoi campa non loin du chemin. Perceval parut quelque peu désolé lorsque Lancelot se rendit compte qu'il avait bu toute la gourde d'eau.

— Mes excuses.

Lancelot haussa simplement les épaules et chercha autour d'eux si quelqu'un pourrait lui donner de quoi boire. Il lui serait impossible de marcher la courte distance qui les séparait d'un ruisseau pour en chercher lui-même. Arthur vint immédiatement demander la gourde.

— Je vais la remplir, mon seigneur.

Lancelot la lui donna sans un mot et Merlin en profita pour lui lancer la sienne. L'esclave la rattrapa maladroitement, la faisant sauter dans sa main et la jetant contre sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de tomber et éclaboussant sa nouvelle chemise rouge au passage. Il l'ignora, elle sécherait bien vite. Il s'empressa de traverser les arbres pour atteindre le ruisseau, avança dans les buissons, sauta sur la berge et entreprit de remplir les deux outres.

Le ruisseau était vraiment minuscule, il pourrait sans mal être traversé en un saut. Une fois la gourde de Lancelot pleine, il la sangla sur son épaule et s'occupa de celle de son maître. Le blond sursauta, manquant de laisser tomber la gourde, lorsque le bruissement des feuilles lui indiqua une présence derrière lui.

Il leva les yeux, s'attendant naturellement à voir l'un des hommes de l'armée de Merlin venir se ravitailler en eau, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Il se raidit en sentant l'inconnu se déplacer derrière lui et aperçu à sa droite une seconde paire de bottes, sale et éraflé, se diriger vers eux.

Arthur retourna son attention vers le premier venu en frissonnant nerveusement. Ses cheveux crasseux lui tombaient paresseusement sur le visage et la saleté semblait s'être définitivement incrusté dans les vêtements qui s'accrochait à sa fine carrure. Le blond se tourna légèrement de façon à garder un œil sur le deuxième étranger.

— Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? demanda nonchalamment l'homme à ses côtés.

— Je suis sûr qu'il doit avoir une petite pièce sur lui.

Arthur déglutit et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Appelez son maître à l'aide ne serait surement pas une bonne idée. Il ne serait jamais là à temps si ces hommes décidaient d'attaquer. Cependant Merlin viendrait probablement à sa recherche s'il tardait trop, ou alors il pourrait essayer de gagner du temps et peut-être même les conduire au camp si l'argent était leur seule motivation. Arthur opta pour la solution la plus simple et répondit prudemment.

— Je n'ai pas d'argent, dit-il, je ne suis qu'un esclave.

L'homme derrière lui le dévisagea de haut en bas. Il lâcha un ricanement mauvais et leva la pointe de son épée vers l'épaule d'Arthur.

— Un esclave très bien vêtu, tu penses vraiment qu'on va te croire ?

— Croyez ce que vous voulez, mais éloignez-vous de lui.

Arthur soupira de soulagement. Merlin se trouvait à quelques pas derrière eux, accompagné de Léon, arbalète en main et de Perceval, tout muscle exposé, l'épée nonchalamment posée contre l'épaule. Le géant arborait un sourire éclatant en direction des trois hommes, sachant parfaitement comment se rendre à la fois amical et menaçant.

— Et si on refuse ? rétorqua le bandit, un air de défi, son épée toujours pointée vers Arthur.

Ce dernier jeta un regard à sa gauche et se demanda s'il lui serait possible de s'éloigner, ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres, pour offrir l'occasion à Merlin d'attaquer.

— Mon ami ne vous manquera pas.

— Vous ne pourrez pas nous titrer dessus, tous les deux en même temps, ricana l'homme et avec ça il plongea sur Arthur.

Le blond avait déjà repéré une petite ouverture dans les buissons qui poussaient le long de la rive et sauta à l'intérieur avant que le bandit n'ait pu l'atteindre. Il entendit un hurlement de douleur et comprit sans mal que Léon avait mis à exécution les menaces de son maître.

Il traversa à quatre pattes la verdure et tenta de se relever dès qu'il en fut sorti, mais une main s'agrippa fermement à sa cheville pour le ramener au sol. Il tenta des coups de pied dans l'espoir de la faire lâcher, mais en vain. Le bandit resserra sa prise et le traîna sans ménagement à terre, expulsant le souffle de ses poumons.

Arthur tenta de nouveau un coup de pied et grogne lorsqu'une seconde main vint s'abattre sur son coup pour le traîner dans le sens opposé. Il réessaya encore, ce qui fit se resserre douloureusement la prise sur sa cheville.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un bruit sourd, puis la main se desserra progressivement. Peut importer de quoi il s'agissait, ce fut une distraction suffisante pour permette à Persecal de le tirer par le col de sa chemise et le projeter sur l'autre rive.

Le blond atterri sur son côté et se retourna rapidement pour voir ce qui se passait. Les bandits étaient désormais au nombre de cinq, six s'il comptait celui qui avait été tué.

Il découvrit un septième bandit en avançant, toujours à quatre pattes pour se réfugier derrière Merlin. Il resta au sol et observa la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il supposa que le mort devait être celui qui avait tenté de l'attraper, ce qui lui avait coûté un couteau en pleine nuque. Léon rechargea son arbalète et la jeta au sol près d'Arthur, avant de dégainer son épée. L'esclave s'éloigna de l'arme en la regardant comme si elle allait le mordre. Le bruit des feuilles mortes qui craquaient sous le mouvement attira l'attention de Merlin.

— Tu es censés la prendre, Arthur.

Le blond obéit et avec précaution souleva l'arbalète, sans trop savoir quoi en faire. Il était tout à fait sûr que les trois soldats pourraient sans mal s'occuper des bandits restants.

— T'es-tu déjà servit d'une arbalète auparavant ? demanda Merlin en percevant le malaise du jeune homme. Il semblait avoir totalement oublié la présence des voleurs.

Arthur secoua la tête.

— Non, je ne suis pas autorisé à utiliser des armes.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel en bredouillant dans sa barbe quelque chose qu'Arthur n'entendit pas et retourna son attention vers le combat.

— Repose-la dans ce cas, doucement, il vaudrait mieux éviter que tu ne blesses l'un de nous par accident.

Arthur déglutit lourdement en reposant prudemment l'arbalète au sol, et fit un bon en arrière lorsque quelqu'un s'en empara brusquement. Mais il reconnut bien vite la cape et les bottes du père de son maître. Balinor resta près de lui pour viser les voleurs devant eux et le blond se recroquevilla à ses pieds, se sentant plus en sécurité à ses côtés.

Les bandits gesticulaient nerveusement, sentant leurs chances s'amoindrirent de seconde en seconde. Merlin les fixait avec insistance et Arthur ne pouvait qu'imaginer la froideur de son regard et le malaise qu'il imposait.

— Si vous ne voulez pas finir comme vos amis au sol, je vous suggère vivement de déguerpir.

Les voleurs reculèrent devant les soldats imposants et confiants. Le chef de la bande pris alors ses jambes à son cou, rapidement suivit par les autres encore debout. Merlin soupira et se retourna successivement vers Léon, puis Perceval.

— Léon, faites les groupes habituels et envoyez des éclaireurs tout autour du château. S'Il y en a d'autres comme eux, chassez-les, par tous les moyens nécessaires.

— Oui, mon seigneur, répondit Léon, avant de retourner en courant vers le campement.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers son père.

— Nous ferions mieux de nous hâter d'aller au château. Je trouve étonnant que les soldats ne se soient pas déjà débarrassés de ces vermines.

— Peut-être n'en avaient-ils cure. A en juger par leur piètre apparence, ces gens n'ont pas dû connaître le confort d'une maison depuis un moment. Ils ne vivaient pas dans la citadelle, mais en éloignaient les invités indésirables, expliqua Balinor, Je suis tout de même surpris de les trouver dans les bois. La Forêt Obscure est réputée hantée depuis des années.

— Ce ne sont que des superstitions, se renfrogna Merlin.

Perceval aida Arthur à se redresser d'un coup de main ferme, mais étonnamment doux. Puis lui sourit sournoisement.

— Ça vas, toi ? Dis donc, tu les attire comme un animal en chaleur.

Le blond rougit et se tortilla nerveusement sous le regard des trois hommes.

— Je ne savais pas qu'ils se trouvaient là.

— Quelle sorte d'autodéfense connais-tu ? Demanda Merlin, légèrement désapprobateur. Arthur commençait à comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul visé par cette mauvaise humeur.

— Aucune, répondit-il.

— Tu ne sais même pas comment te défendre ? Insista le jeune seigneur.

Balinor fronça les sourcils. Arthur secoua la tête.

— Non.

De nouveau, Merlin leva les yeux au ciel puis se dirigea vers le camp en passant entre le petit groupe. Perceval lui emboîta immédiatement le pas.

— En tout cas, c'est un bon cuisinier, dit-Il pour la défense d'Arthur.

Merlin soupira lourdement.

— Perceval, le monde ne tourna pas autour de votre estomac.

Le chevalier tira doucement le blond entre eux et continua sa route en murmurant pour lui-même :

— Le mien, si.

**…**

— Et-tu perdu ? demanda une voix féminine.

Arthur luttait sous le poids de l'équipement que Merlin et Balinor lui avaient demandé de sortir des chariots à leur arrivé au château.

— Oui, je ne parviens pas à retrouver les appartements de mon maître.

Un froncement de sourcils se dessins sur le visage de la jeune femme.

— Le seigneur Merlin, ajouta-t-Il, sans savoir s'Il s'agissait réellement du titre de son maître. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom et ça lui semblait étrange.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Sa confusion s'était quelque peu estompée, sans pour autant disparaître complètement.

— Je vais te montrer, dit-elle, as-tu besoin d'aide avec ça ?

Arthur hésita. Il ne savait pas s'Il pouvait accepter, il n'était pas certain de son statut. Ses vêtements étaient simples et plutôt ordinaires, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'était pas d'un rang élevé.

— Ça ira, bredouilla-t-Il, avant que la jeune femme ne lui prenne quelques sacs des épaules pour les porter elle-même.

— Ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Viens, c'est par là. Si tu passes par l'entrée principale, il faut prendre la première volée d'escalier et tourner à gauche.

— D'accord, acquiesça Arthur en mémorisant au mieux ces infirmations. De temps en temps, la jeune femme brisait le silence qui s'était installé pour lui donner de nouvelles indications sur le chemin à suivre et le blond s'efforçait de tout retenir.

Il avait été étonné de constater qu'en dépit des dégâts qu'avait subis la partie supérieure du château, les étages inférieurs et les alentours étaient parfaitement habitables et abritait même une petite communauté.

Il avait été surpris à leur arriver dans la cour du château. Tout juste à l'extérieur de la grande arche de l'entrée, la nature avait repris ses droits. Des mauvaises herbes avaient envahi les dalles en pierres brisées. Des lianes épiassent et enchevêtré avaient grimpé le long des murs pour les emprisonner sous un enchevêtrement à l'allure impénétrable.

Une fois à l'intérieur cependant, une tout autre image se dressait devant lui. Les murs en pierres étaient propres et soignés, presque comme si les mauvaises herbes n'osaient même pas s'en approcher.

En levant les yeux, il avait vu les tours meurtries et les branches sombres, presque noirs du grand arbre qui surplombait les remparts du château.

Merlin avait stoppé leur petit convoi devant un grand escalier en pierre qui menait à l'intérieur du palais. Le poney d'Arthur n'avait attendu aucune instruction de sa part pour suivre le mouvement. Lentement il était descendu et avait constaté l'état des lieux. Les fenêtres étaient intactes, toutes les pierres étaient en bon était et il avait aperçu des gens se déplacer librement un peu partout.

Puis la jeune femme était apparue à l'entrée et avait soulevé sa robe pour se précipiter vers eux. Elle les avait tous salué chaleureusement et avait même offert une accolade à Merlin et Balinor.

Arthur avait aidé Lancelot à descendre de son cheval et lui avait apporté la béquille dont le chevalier se servait encore.

— Il est bon de vous revoir tous les deux, avait-elle dit.

— Le plaisir est partagé Gwen, avait affectueusement répondu Merlin, il me semble que nous allons plutôt te tenir occupé ces prochains jours. L'un des rois ou leur délégation sont-ils déjà arrivé ?

— Uniquement le roi Lot et ses fils. J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à Gareth. Ils avaient tous l'air un peu énervé et la reine Anna ne les accompagnait pas.

— J'irais leur parler, avait déclaré Merlin. Il me faut également voir Elyan et les autres gardes. Nous avons rencontré des bandits dans les bois, à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Sont-ils déjà venu près du château ?

— Il y a eu quelques incidents, alors Elyan a renforcé les patrouilles, il ne peut malheureusement rien faire d'autre. Mais aucun bandit ne s'est approché trop près du château.

— Ils n'ont sans doute pas osé, avait ajouté Balinor.

— Au moins la présence de l'armée pourrait réussir à les chasser, poursuivit le jeune seigneur, et dans le pire des cas je pourrais toujours accroître le nombre de gardes.

— Tout cela peut bien attendre, s'était exclamé Genièvre en prenant Merlin par la main. J'ai déjà préparé vos appartements. Vous faut-il de l'aide pour le déchargement et l'installation ?

— Non, ça ira, nous avons toutes l'aide nécessaire, avait assuré Merlin.

Arthur avait déjà récupéré tous les sacs accrochés à son cheval et était prêt à le suivre partout où il irait. C'était ainsi qu'il s'était perdu, en allant récupérer l'équipement qui lui avait été demandé dans l'une des charrettes désormais garé dans la cour du château.

— Au fait, je suis Genièvre, mais en général les gens m'appelle Gwen, dit-elle au détour d'un couloir.

Puis elle lui tendit la main et Arthur la serra maladroitement en tentant de ne rien renverser.

— Je suis Arthur.

— Oh, fit Genièvre, les yeux ronds.

Sous le choc, elle semblait en avoir perdu la parole et fixait silencieusement le jeune homme devant elle. C'était quelque chose auquel il était habitué. Finalement la jeune femme sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait et se ressaisit. Elle détourna les yeux et avança devant une porte.

— C'est ici, indiqua-t-elle avant de taquer à la porte et de l'ouvrir rapidement.

Arthur la suivit dans la grande pièce et déchargea une partie de son fardeau sur la longue table entourée de six chaises près de l'entrée. Un large lit trônait contre le mur opposé et une grande fenêtre tout au fond laissait entrer la douce lumière de l'après-midi, éclairant agréablement un petit bureau. En face du lit, dans une cheminée richement ornée, un feu crépitait doucement, mais sans vraiment contribuer à l'éclairage de la pièce. Enfin, une garde-robe imposante avait été installé dans un coin de la pièce.

Arthur se dirigea vers le grand coffre en bois au pied du lit pour y ranger les affaires de son maître. Il ouvrit les sacs, en sortit les vêtements de voyages de Merlin et commença à sépara consciencieusement ceux qui devaient être lavés de ceux qui avaient juste besoin d'être étendus pour prendre l'air.

Merlin, qui était assis au bureau, fut surpris de les voir ensemble.

— Il était perdu, expliqua Genièvre. Désirez-vous quelque chose à manger ?

Son regard vacillait entre les deux jeunes hommes. Alors Merlin lui sourit, de ce même sourire éclatant dont il avait gratifié Aaliah, quelques jours plus tôt.

— Merci Gwen, pourrais-tu en profiter pour montrer les cuisines à Arthur ? Perceval risque de l'y envoyer très souvent durant notre séjour ici.

— Evidemment, vient c'est par là.

Arthur observa, mal à l'aise, le désordre qu'il avait causé dans la pièce, puis leva les yeux vers son maître, qui lui adressa un hochement de tête.

— Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à connaître les lieux en priorité, dit-il. Vas-y.

— Oui, mon seigneur, murmura Arthur avant de suivre Guenièvre.

La jeune femme lui offrir un sourire et Arthur fit de son mieux pour le lui rendre.

Quand ils furent partis, Merlin retourna son attention sur son bureau, ses yeux s'illuminaient et le loquer de la petite boîte devant lui s'ouvrit. Il en sortit plusieurs papiers et parchemins qu'il parcourt en attendant le retour d'Arthur.

Sur le chemin des cuisines, leurs seuls sujets de conversation se résumaient encore aux indications occasionnelles de Guenièvre. Une marée d'angoisse froide semblait vouloir noyer l'estomac d'Arthur. Il détestait ces périodes les rois seraient bientôt là, prêts à offrir n'importe quoi pour lui mettre la main dessus et lui ne pourrait absolument rien y faire. Il aurait voulu demander à Merlin ce qu'il avait prévu. Au vu des derniers jours passés à ses côtés, il y avait de fortes chances pour que le jeune seigneur lui réponde tout simplement. Mais cette simple question irait à l'encontre de sa nature même. Il avait toujours su garder ses pensées et sentiments pour lui-même, tout en évitant de s'y attarder et en occultant tant que possible le monde autour de lui.

Il lui semblait que son existence avait pour seul intérêt ce que les autres voulaient en faire.

Cependant, Merlin dérogeant à cette règle, il était diffèrent de ce à quoi Arthur s'était attendu et ça le perturbait. D'un côté, il ne se sentait pas capable de rester avec lui, mais d'un autre le jeune seigneur l'avait toujours décemment traité depuis leur rencontre.

— Y a-t-il un lieu réservé à la lessive ? demanda le blond alors qu'Ils s'engageaient dans le dernier couloir vers les cuisines.

— Tout droit, puis à droite. Après un petit escalier, tu verras des bassines et une pompe à eau, expliqua Guenièvre en lui indiquant le fond du corridor.

— Merci, répondit le blond en se demandant lesquels des vêtements de Merlin auraient le plus besoin d'être lavés. Au moins il lui serait facile de les descendre jusqu'ici.

— Et quel est le chemin le plus rapide pour se rendre aux écuries ?

La jeune femme entra dans la cuisine et regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était animée, certains cuisinaient à l'aide d'un large four et d'autres se servaient d'un grand feu au centre de la pièce. A leur arrivée, tous les yeux se posèrent sur eux, mais en voyant Guenièvre, leur curiosité disparue rapidement.

— Pour toi, va à l'entrée principale, puis tourne à gauche. Quand il est là, Merlin garde généralement ses chevaux au fond des écuries.

— Merci. Je vais prendre quelque chose à manger pour Sir Merlin et Sir Perceval, ajouta Arthur, faisant sourire la jeune femme.

— Je vais te montrer où sont placée chaque chose. Quand il y a des invités, nous aidons tous en cuisine, alors il y a toujours de quoi manger. En plus les gardes ont tout le temps faim.

— Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de garde ? Le château semble abandonné.

Guenièvre haussa les épaules.

— Les gens vivent ici depuis des années. Et beaucoup d'entre eux ont refusé de partir quand… elle s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant le jeune homme face à elle. Quand le roi fut renversé.

Arthur eu la nette impression que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, mais il n'Insista pas.

— Je ne sais pas grand-chose à ce sujet. Personne n'a jamais vraiment pris la peine de m'en parler.

— Mais… tu es Arthur Pendragon.

— Oui, ça par contre, on me l'a bien dit, répondit-il.

Guenièvre le dévisagea, légèrement interdite.

— Aujourd'hui, le château est principalement utilisé par Merlin pour loger ses troupes quand il le faut. Mais avec tous ses combats entre les rois et leurs nobles, il s'en sert également pour héberger tous ceux qui n'ont plus ni maisons, ni familles. Il leur accorde la protection des seigneurs des dragons.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, mais semblait sur le point d'en dire davantage. Pourtant, elle se détourna de lui et indiqua du doigt une porte :

— Le garde-manger est par là. Prends un plateau et sers-toi, je vais voir si on peut trouver de la viande rôtie.

Arthur obéit et commença à se servir. Merlin ne voudrait probablement pas manger tout de suite, alors la nourriture chaude n'était pas nécessaire. Il lui apporterait simplement des aliments frais, ensuite il nettoierait la chambre avant de retourner s'occuper de la vaisselle.

— J'ai trouvé de la viande, et elle est encore chaude, s'extasia Guenièvre quelques minutes plus tard.

Le jeune homme récupéra l'assiette de viande et la posa délicatement sur son plateau, désormais plein.

— Je vais tout prendre et tant pis si elle refroidit, je reviendrais si le maître désire autre chose, expliqua-t-il et elle acquiesça.

— Alors c'est bon ? Sauras-tu te débrouiller tout seul ? Je dois partir, je vais apporter son dîner à mon père, dit la jeune femme. C'est le forgeron de la ville.

— Il y a une ville ? demanda Arthur.

— Vu le chemin par lequel vous êtes arrivé, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu ne l'aies pas vu. Elle se trouve de l'autre côté de la citadelle. Tout le monde n'apprécie pas de vivre dans le château. Trop de mauvais souvenir, expliqua-t-elle avec tristesse.

Arthur soupira.

— Parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas en avoir.

**…**

Par chance ou grâce à Merlin, Arthur avait réussi à éviter les nouveaux invités qui étaient arrivés. Bayard avait fait son apparition tard dans l'après-midi, lorsque le ciel commençait tout juste à noircir, suivit de peu par Olaf. La grande majorité des soldats et serviteurs de Bayard s'étaient installés au château, alors que les autres avaient établis leurs camps à l'extérieur.

Arthur, quant à lui, avait terminé de ranger la chambre de son maître, fait la vaisselle, récupéré quelques outils supplémentaires pour lui et pris son dîner. Enfin, conformément aux ordres de Merlin, il se trouvait désormais dans une petite pièce adjacente à sa chambre et s'attelait au nettoyage et à la réparation de plusieurs pièces d'armurerie.

Tandis qu'Arthur était tenu occupé par ses corvées, Merlin lui, s'apprêtais à accomplir une tâche pour le moins désagréable. Il marcha jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du château et toqua à la porte qui lui faisait face.

— Entrer ! Lui répondit un homme à la voix profonde.

Merlin prit une longue inspiration avant d'entrer. L'homme qu'il était venu voir observait par la fenêtre l'agitation dans la cour du château. Les rois ne se réunissaient que rarement et presque jamais pour des circonstances amicales alors lorsque c'était le cas, ça devenait tout un événement à grande échelle. Se faire la guerre était probablement plus simple.

Le jeune sorcier referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança.

— Votre majesté.

Le roi Lot se tourna vers lui. Même aux milieux de la vingtaine et aguerris par le combat, Merlin ne ressemblait encore qu'a un enfant.

Le jeune homme, pour sa part, trouvait le roi vieillit sûrement les conséquences de la nouvelle du décès de son fils. Le roi Lot était dans la quarantaine coiffé de cheveux noirs de plus en plus parsemer de gris. Il était grand, large d'épaules et dégageait force et puissance, une aura que le deuil semblait avoir quelque peu atténué.

— Je viens vous présenter mes plus sincères condoléances pour la mort de votre fils. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour le sauver, mais la blessure était trop importante.

— J'ai pu constater les dommages quand ils m'ont amené le corps. Gareth connaissait les risques lorsqu'il vous a rejoint. Il disait qu'il était normal que l'un d'eux parte avec les hommes que j'avais choisis. Ce ne serait pas un bon exemple à montrer s'ils se désistaient tous les trois de leur responsabilité.

— La sécurité de mes troupes est une responsabilité dont je ne me désiste pas non plus. Mais vous avez raison, rien n'est sans risque.

— J'en oublie mes bonnes manières. Prendriez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

En vérité Merlin n'en avait aucune envie, mais compte tenu des circonstances, refuser serait mal poli, alors il hocha la tête.

— Merci.

Il suivit Lot jusqu'à la table au fond de la pièce. Le roi remplit deux verres et lui en offrit un.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai nullement l'intention de me venger en vous empoisonnant.

— Me voilà rassuré.

Merlin lui accorda un petit sourire et, suivant ses recommandations, s'installa en face de lui.

— Au moins vous vous êtes débarrassé d'un épineux problème. Cenred était devenu incontrôlable.

— Avec suffisamment de pouvoir, n'importe qui le deviendrait.

— En effet, heureusement nous savons nous maintenir sous contrôle. Enfin la plupart du temps.

— Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un cycle vicieux.

— Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ? demanda Lot avec haussement d'épaules. Ceux qui ont du pouvoir se battront toujours pour en avoir davantage. Et ceux qui l'ont perdu feront n'importe quoi pour le récupérer.

— Je l'ignore.

— Ce que vous nous avez proposés à plutôt bien fonctionné ces cinq dernières années. Bon nombre de personnes sont d'accord avec vous, même si elles n'aiment pas l'admettre. Mon plus jeune fils en fait partit, il se sent dans l'obligation de reprendre la place de son frère.

— Il ne devrait pas, répondit Merlin. Gareth a déjà prouvé votre volonté à vous montrer juste en toute situation. Gaheris et Gauvain doivent rester à vos côtés aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

— Je suis plus que d'accord, surtout concernant Gaheris, il est l'héritier du trône.

— Et si vous ne le souhaitez pas, Gauvain n'a aucunement besoin d'être mêlé à tout ça.

— Il m'est parfois difficile de conseiller mon cadet. Quand il a une idée en tête, rien ne peut l'arrêter. Il peut sembler capricieux, même ivre par moments. Mais il est surtout obstiné et plein de bonnes intentions.

Merlin le regarda avec interrogation et prit une gorgée de vin.

— Me demandez-vous de refuser son entrée au sein de mon armée ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Lot avec honnêteté. Que comptez-vous faire du fils Pendragon ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

— C'est une situation compliquée. A-t-il déjà été en votre possession ?

Lot acquiesça en s'adossant à sa chaise :

— Il a souvent été dans mon foyer. La première fois je l'ai acheté par simple curiosité. Puis je l'ai de nouveau reçu en acquérant les terres d'un noble de mon royaume, mort sans descendance. Apparemment il l'avait gagné aux cartes quelques mois plus tôt. Enfin, la dernière fois qu'il fut en ma possession, Arthur était encore adolescent.

— Quelle fonction occupait-il sous vos ordres ?

— Je le gardais comme serviteur, mais j'avoue ne pas l'avoir beaucoup vu cette fameuse derrière foi. Les garçons se l'étaient approprié. Ils étaient un peu plus âgés, mais encore intenables.

Lot s'interrompit un instant et fronça les sourcils un lointain sourire se dessina sur son visage.

— Arthur était la seule chose pour laquelle ils ne se disputaient pas. Ils se l'étaient partagé de manière équitable. N'importe quel autre instrument aurait fait l'objet de véritable bataille entre eux.

— Etait-il leur serviteur ? questions le jeune sorcier.

Le roi acquiesça et se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise.

— La plus souvent oui, et parfois Gareth le qualifiait « d'usage récréatif ».

— Vraiment, grogna le jeune homme.

— Ne soyez pas si moralisateur avec moi, Merlin, dit Lot d'un ton neutre. Le Prince d'Or était déjà bien loin d'être chaste à cette époque. De plus l'énergie de trois fougueux jeune homme en proies à leurs hormones était beaucoup moins nocif pour lui que certains de ses anciens maîtres.

— Je suppose, songea Merlin.

Lot l'observa un long moment avant de soulever ce qui semblait être un point évident.

— Si cette situation vous dérange tant que ça, vous être son propriétaire actuel, rendez cela légal et gardez-le. Mise à part le garder ou le vendre, que pourriez-vous en faire d'autre ?

Merlin tourna son attention vers le ciel à travers la fenêtre et répondit d'un air pensif.

— Je l'ignore.

**A SUIVRE**

**…**

**\- scribendpen**** :** Encore d'autres personnage ! Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi dans la majorité des fics, les pères sont des personnages pas très agréable, mais bon il reste plus sympa qu'Uther. Oui ce petit chaton est tellement mignon. Merci pour le commentaire.

**\- ****tahury :** Entre Balinor et Uther, que de charmants parents tout ça. Mais bon chacun d'eux avait ses raisons aussi discutables soit leurs actions. Merci pour le commentaire.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre original : **Golden Prince**

Auteur : **Kiva Taliana**

Traduction : **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice : **Bien qu'il n'y **ait** aucune scène vraiment explicite, les thèmes abordés sont assez matures et sombres, donc pas ****conseillés ****à** **tout**** le monde. **

**...**

**Golden Prince**

**.**

**CHAPITRE 6**

— Porte ça, ordonna Merlin en lui tendant un vêtement rembourré.

Délicatement, Arthur le prit et l'enfila sous le regard vigilant de son maître en tenant fermement les manches de sa chemise pour les empêcher de remonter. Puis il attacha les lacets sur le devant. Merlin le laissa et entreprit de fouiller dans l'armoire que le blond avait rangé la veille. Il revient un instant plus tard et passa sa trouvaille par-dessus la tête d'Arthur. Il plaça des plaques de métal sur ses épaules, les sourcils froncés dans la concentration. Enfin, il attacha solidement les lanières de cuir et boucla les fermoirs.

Arthur se laissa faire sans rien dire, mais se demandait tout de même ce que le sorcier avait en tête. Il était habitué à servir de cible de tirs, mais ce ne semblait pas être le but de Merlin.

Quand il eut terminé, le jeune seigneur s'éloigna légèrement pour observer le résulta.

— Ça devrait faire l'affaire, annonça-t-il avant de se tourner et de sortir de la pièce.

Arthur le suivit silencieusement hors du château et vers les écuries. Pour éviter les regards curieux, il s'assura de garder les yeux fixés sur le dos du jeune sorcier. C'est à peine s'il se rendait compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient lorsque Merlin passa une grande arche qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite clôture qui entourait un terrain recouvert d'herbes.

Merlin s'arrêta un moment pour observer les alentours et Arthur en fit de même en s'assurant de rester caché derrière lui, se servant de son maître comme d'un bouclier face aux soldats présent dans la zone d'entraînement.

Ce ne fut pas dur pour Merlin de repérer Perceval, le chevalier était plus grand que la majorité des hommes. Il alla à sa rencontre et le blond le suivit conscient, mais tentant d'ignorer, les soldats des autres rois.

Léon était aux côtés de Perceval et Lancelot boitait lentement, légèrement en retrait. Il y avait deux hommes avec eux Elyan, le commandant des gardes de Camelot, et un autre homme qu'Arthur reconnut à la seconde où il chassa ses cheveux de son visage.

Elyan se tourna vers eux, et Perceval s'interrompit dans sa discussion.

— Mon seigneur, salua Elyan avant de désigner l'homme à ses côtés. Il me semble que vous connaissez le prince Gauvain ?

Il y eu un moment de silence significatif durant lequel les deux jeunes hommes se jaugeaient. Merlin se demandait ce que Lot avait bien put dire à ses fils après leur conversation. Il avait pris l'entière responsabilité de la mort de Gareth, il comprendrait que les princes l'en blâmes. Toutefois, Gauvain finit par lui tendre la main.

— Nous n'avions jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer. Gareth m'à dit beaucoup de bonnes choses à votre sujet.

Merlin lui serra la main.

— C'était quelqu'un de bien, dit-il en se mordant la langue à l'utilisation du passé.

Gauvain acquiesça silencieusement, il n'avait évidemment aucune envie d'ajouter quoique ce soit sur le sujet et éloigna sa main aussi rapidement que la politesse l'autorisait, considérant avoir fait ce qu'il devait. En guise de distraction, il se tourna vers Arthur et posa une main ferme sur sa tête, lui faisant lever les yeux. Le prince lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans ce qui se voulait être un geste affectueux.

— Bonjour princesse ! dit-il joyeusement en saluant Arthur avec un grand sourit comme s'il s'agissait de son animal de compagnie préférer.

L'esclave sourit légèrement en tentant d'aplatir ses cheveux désormais en bataille.

— Sir, répondit-il avec considération.

Perceval les regarda, un peu étonné.

— Princesse ? répéta-t-il.

Gauvain se tourna vers lui.

— Un jour Gaheris a dit qu'il ferait une merveilleuse épouse, expliqua-t-il en désignant le blond qui avant abandonné l'idée d'arranger ses cheveux, à présent regroupé en désordre sur son front à l'exception d'une touffe indomptable sur la gauche.

A cette remarque, Arthur avait écarquillé les yeux comme un lapin prit en chasse, tandis que les prunelles bleues de Merlin scintillaient d'une légère colère. Le blond décida de baisser la tête sur ses pieds et recommença à tripoter ses cheveux pour enfin réussir à dompter la touffe rebelle. Gauvain regardait le jeune sorcier, sentant son désaccord par rapport à son geste.

Perceval décida d'offrir à tous une distraction.

— Vous joindriez-vous à nous, Merlin ?

— Non, je compte assister à la réunion, répondit-il. Mais Arthur, oui.

Le concerné releva brusquement la tête, aussi surpris que les autres. Perceval fronça les sourcils dans une question silencieuse.

— Un entraînement à l'épée serait parfait, poursuivit le jeune sorcier. Je veux qu'il apprenne les bases.

— Les bases de la défense à l'épée ? demanda Lancelot.

Merlin jeta un coup d'œil à l'esclave encore sous le choc.

— C'est sûrement la meilleure chose par laquelle commencer.

Une vague de chuchotement s'éleva des soldats à proximité. Gauvain fixa Merlin avec intérêt, l'étonnement peint sur le visage.

— Ok, lâcha Perceval en insistant plus que nécessaire sur la dernière syllabe. Dans ce cas, nous ferions mieux de lui trouver une épée.

Il y eu une courte pause, puis soudain Gauvain se tourna vers son serviteur qui patientait près de la clôture.

— Va chercher mon épée de rechange, veux-tu ? puis il se retourna vers les autres hommes. J'ai toujours une épée de rechange. Son poids devrait lui convenir, la poignée est un peu plus lourde, elle sera plus facile à magner. Il peut me l'emprunter.

— Merci bien, dit Merlin. Voyez comment il se débrouille. Si cela s'avère trop difficile pour lui, essayez avec une arbalète.

— D'accord, acquiesça Perceval.

Merlin s'en alla, sans rien ajouter. Gauvain prit l'épée que lui avait apportée le serviteur et la tendit, poignet vers l'avant, à un Arthur toujours choqué et désormais rougissant.

— Il lui faudrait aussi des gants, déclara Perceval.

— J'en ai, intervint Lancelot en fouillant ses affaires.

Le géant prit l'épée d'Arthur et lui tendit les gants.

— Ce sera mieux avec, dit-il.

Le jeune homme obéit en évitant habilement le contact visuel avec qui que ce soit. Lancelot leva les yeux sur les troupes qui semblait à présent faire semblant de s'entraîner tout en regardant Arthur avec très peu de subtilité.

— Je suppose que nous ne pourrions faire ça nulle part ailleurs ? demanda Gauvain à Elyan.

En entendant ça, Perceval se tourna vers Lancelot et articula silencieusement le mot « nous ? ». Son ami lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules.

— Non, répondit le géant, nous nous débrouillerons ainsi. Ça te va ?

Arthur leva les yeux lorsqu'il comprit que la question lui était destinée. Comme à son habitude, il évite les yeux de son interlocuteur et fixa l'une des larges épaules du chevalier en répondant :

— Les gens me regardent toujours.

— Dans ce cas tu pourras gérer. Commençons. La première chose à laquelle tu dois faire attention, c'est ton balancement. Tu dois garder la majorité de ton poids sur tes talons, tout en étant capable de basculer vers l'avant si nécessaire. Si tu préfères, tu peux imaginer que tu portes un poids et qu'il te faut le pousser vers l'avant.

— Je peux le faire, dit Arthur en inclinant la tête, alors que Perceval se rapprochait de lui. Il s'arrêta à sa droite, si près que la poitrine du géant effleurait son bras. Ses mains fortes et compétentes vinrent ajuster les siennes.

— Bien, maintenant, ta poigne est aussi importante que ton balancement.

Merlin, en marchant écoutait la voix attentionnée de Perceval et les conseilles supplémentaires de Lancelot. Il décida de les laisser faire et rentra au château. Il monta à l'étage pour se rendre à la chambre de l'ancien conseil, salua d'un hochement de tête les gardes devant la porte et entra, faisant sursauter les hommes installés à la grande table.

— Merlin, nous ne vous attendions pas.

Le jeune sorcier salua Lot.

— Cet endroit n'est pas seulement un baraquement pour mes hommes, ce fut autrefois ma maison. Il aurait été impoli de ma part de ne pas venir vous saluer.

— Et vous êtes le bienvenu, déclara le seigneur Godwyn.

Les autres hommes les observaient avec curiosité. Balinor regardait son fils avec attention. C'était très souvent le seigneur des dragons lui-même qui assistait aux réunions pour régler tout ce qui les concernaient. La venue du jeune homme était inhabituelle.

Merlin salua Godwyn d'un geste de la tête et s'installa près de son père. Personne n'était assis en tête de table aucune chaise n'y avait même été installée. Chacun regardait son homologue face à face.

— Notre agenda est claire. Tout s'est bien déroulé durant la dernière année, plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru. Nous devons remercier Merlin pour son travail. En dépit de toutes interventions, commença Alined avant de s'interrompre un moment pour observer ses camarades, il à su rester ferme et impartiale. Et nous ne tiendrons rigueur ni du tribut ni des hommes que nous avons offerts.

Merlin et Alined ne manquèrent pas la légère tension dans la mâchoire de Lot.

— Aucune perte ne se fait allègrement. Nous sommes tous conscient des tensions qui subsistent au sein des différents groupes. J'essaies de me montrer juste envers chacun d'eux et je ne prendrais ni plus que ce qui m'ait offert, ni plus que nécessaire pour la tâche à accomplir.

Merlin fit une courte pause et regarda autour de lui.

— Toutefois, nous ne pouvons nier l'engagement volontaire de certains de vos hommes sous mon commandement, poursuivit-il. Ça n'a pas commencé ainsi, je vous l'accorde. Chacun de vous a envoyé vingt soldats et ils représentent ma force pour épargner davantage de dégâts.

Il reprit après quelques secondes de silence.

— Par le passé, il y eut des années de famines parce que vous aviez assassiné ceux qui travaillent la terre et ceux qui apportent la nourriture aux villes. Cela a pris fin, mais nombre de ces personnes me sont aujourd'hui fidèles. Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de me donner tant d'hommes. Ceux qui en ont le désir peuvent me rejoindre, mais sachez que je compte réduire leur paye. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une vingtaine d'hommes, seulement une dizaine de ceux que vous aviez prévu me suffiront.

— En es-tu sûr, Merlin ? Demanda Balinor.

— J'ai entraîné beaucoup de ceux qui sont venus à nous, ils sont loyaux et impartiaux. Plus eux seront nombreux et mieux se sera. J'ai la possibilité de réduire les troupes.

— Que voulez-vous à la place ? demanda Olaf.

— Rien, enfin les hommes auront encore besoin de se nourrir, mais rien de plus.

— Personne ne pourra dire le contraire, c'est une bonne chose pour nous, déclara Lot.

Tous restèrent silencieux un moment sûrement perdu dans leur réflexion, pensa Merlin. Puis un homme entra dans la pièce et avança, un but précis en tête. Il contourna la grande table avec finesse et s'arrêta près du roi Alined pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

— Vous apprenez au Prince d'Or à se battre ? demanda le roi.

— Non, je lui apprends à se défendre.

— Pourquoi donc auriez-vous besoin d'une telle chose ? insista Bayard, le visage sombre. Il n'avait cessé de regarder Merlin avec irritation depuis son arrivé.

Le jeune sorcier s'adossa sur sa chaise et répondit.

— Je n'ai besoin de rien, je pense juste que ce serait plus approprié.

— De tel chose ne lui ont jamais été enseigné auparavant. Pourquoi un esclave aurait-il l'utilité de se défendre ? intervint Godwyn. Son bien-être est la responsabilité de son propriétaire.

— Ce que je suis actuellement, leur rappela Merlin. Et sous ma responsabilité, je le veux apte à se défendre par lui-même.

— Il est vrai qu'il vous fallait l'arracher à Cenred, mais vous n'en êtes pas pour autant son propriétaire, annonça Bayard.

— Pourquoi pas ? répliqua Merlin. L'accord est que j'ai droit à une partie de ce qui a été récupéré chez l'opposant, peu importe de qui il s'agit. Toutes les choses de valeur qu'avait volées Cenred ont été répartie équitablement et tous son équipement à été placé en sécurité et n'attend que vous pour être divisé.

Tous le regardaient désormais avec incrédulité et colère – du moins Bayard était en colère. Lot, à demi-conscient des intentions de Merlin, concevrait une expression neutre.

— Il est vrai que je me servirais en vivres ou en or, principalement pour le bien-être des troupes et des populations qui vivent ici.

A cet instant, Merlin se fit la réflexion qu'aucun des habitants n'avaient jamais appelé ce lieu par son véritable nom. Tous savaient qu'il s'agissait autrefois de Camelot, mais personne ne prononçait ce mot, comme s'il était maudit.

— Cette fois encore, tout ce qui avait de la valeur a été rendu. La seule chose que j'ai gardée est le Prince d'Or. Il n'y a jamais eu aucune règle précisant la nature de ce que j'étais ou pas autorisé à prendre. Je ne vois pas où est le problème si je décide de garder un esclave plutôt qu'un quelconque objet de valeur.

— Le Prince d'Or est probablement ce qui a le plus de valeur, grogne Bayard. Si vous le vendez maintenant, vous obtiendrez plus que votre part.

Merlin leva un sourcil dans une grimace d'incrédulité.

— M'accusez-vous sérieusement de tentative d'escroquerie ?

— Bien sûr que non, intervint Olaf, coupant Bayard dans son élan. Reconnaissez juste que votre décision est pour le moins inhabituelle. D'ordinaire, vous évitez toutes implications directes dans nos affaires.

— Et je ne m'y implique pas aujourd'hui, non plus.

— Mais nous avons d'autres préoccupations, des plaintes des soldats que nous vous avons fournis, reprit Olaf.

Il s'interrompit et survola des yeux ses confrères, qui hochaient tous la tête, certain plus discrètement que d'autres. Merlin observa le roi, qui avait été élu porte parole, avec interrogation en attendant qu'il poursuive.

— Nous savons que vous avez pris en charge et formé votre propre armé composé, comme vous l'avez dit, de tous ceux qui désiraient se joindre à vous. Mais beaucoup de ces hommes sont des villageois qui ont soit perdu des proches, soit simplement le désir de protéger leurs maisons. Vous avez imposé à ces gens de lourdes responsabilités, or nous présumons nos chevaliers parfaitement plus adaptés à mener votre armée. Ils sont tous issus de familles nobles, là où vos commandants n'ont aucun titre.

Merlin acquiesça et se pencha vers l'avant pour poser ses coudes sur la table. Son regard passa sur chacun des hommes autour de lui.

— Ceci n'est en aucun cas une insulte envers vous ou vos hommes, commença-t-il. Tout l'intérêt, pour mon armée et moi, est de rester neutre vis-à-vis de tout ce qui concerne les royaumes et les revendications territoriales. Que certains d'entre vous me le demande ou que j'agisse de mon propre chef, notre but est d'intervenir quel que soit le conflit.

— Nous comprenons bien, Merlin, intervint Bayard avec une irritation non dissimulé, irritation qui ne fit que s'accroître lorsque Olaf leva une main pour l'empêcher d'en dire davantage.

— Laissez-le donc continuer, dit-il doucement.

Merlin le remercia d'un hochement de tête et poursuivit.

— Il y a des moments où la loyauté des chevaliers est remise en cause. Bien que je fasse de mon mieux pour choisir des chevaliers n'ayant aucun lien avec les conflits en cours, ce n'est hélas pas toujours possible. Et si je ne peux faire cela, il me faut des hommes entièrement neutres. A bien des égards, mes propres hommes, ceux qui ne sont pas chevaliers, ceux qui ont choisi de me suivre et dont le statut n'est en rien comparable aux vôtres, je vous l'accorde, ne sont pas toujours impartiaux. Mais leur but est de protéger les populations, peu importe leurs royaumes d'origines. Eux et leurs familles ont beaucoup souffert de certains conflits. D'une certaine façon, ils offrent une meilleure perspective à leurs troupes. De plus, ce ne sont pas tous des paysans. Nombre d'entre eux sont de sang noble, mais ont perdu leurs terres et leurs maisons. Sir Léon en est un parfait exemple. Enfin si certain ne sont effectivement pas noble, ils ont fait leurs preuves, que se soit par leur loyauté envers moi ou par leur impartialité pour tous ceux qu'ils ont juré de protéger.

En finissant, le jeune sorcier prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa sur sa chaise.

— C'est un bien beau discourt, Merlin, et je ne peux nier la validité de vos arguments. Cependant vous n'êtes vous-même pas réellement nobles et vous ne pouvez donc les dénuer de leurs droits.

— Quel droit ? demanda-t-il au roi Olaf.

— Vous avez préservé le Prince d'Or de Sir Meleagant. Et apparemment l'un de vos chevaliers de noblesse inférieure s'est assuré que personne n'approche le garçon.

— Tout d'abord, l'utilisation d'Arthur dépend entièrement de son propriétaire. Ensuite, en sa qualité d'excellent chevalier, j'ai eu confiance en Méléagant et lui ait ordonné de le renvoyer au campement, où il aurait été en sécurité, loin des combats. Cependant, mes ordres ont été ignorés, c'est pourquoi j'ai jugé bon d'intervenir.

Olaf fonça les sourcils.

— Nous dites-vous que vous avez l'intention de garder le Prince d'Or pour vous ?

— Mes projets ne sont pas aussi définis. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il est question de biens de valeurs, qu'ils appartiennent ou non à un unique royaume, nous, dit Merlin en lançant un regard à son père, sommes automatiquement désigné comme acquéreur, jusqu'à régler le conflit en cour. Ce qui est actuellement le cas avec la propriété du Prince d'Or. Cenred le possédait depuis plus d'une année.

— Et il avait été enlevé de mes terres, annonça Bayard.

— Mais vous n'étiez pas son propriétaire, vous n'avez donc aucun droit de le réclamer, déclara Godwyn, gagnant un regard noir de Bayard.

— Il y en a encore d'autres qui prévoient d'assister à la rencontre. Ils arriveront plus-tard. Pour l'heure, peut-être Merlin a-t-il raison et jusqu'à ce que la question de sa propriété soit réglée, le Prince d'Or devrait rester sous sa garde, déclara calmement Lot. C'est à mes yeux la meilleure chose à faire jusqu'à ce que le problème soit résolu.

Le commentaire fit naître des grognements autour de la table. Le jeune sorcier les observa avec fascination. C'était une scène étrange, les rois se regardaient en chiens de faïence, prêts à se disputer la propriété d'Arthur pour obtenir une revanche qu'ils croyaient justifier sur un homme qui n'en avait plus rien à faire. Merlin avait du mal à les comprendre. Ils avaient asservi le jeune homme, avaient fait de lui un esclave et l'avaient abusé de toutes les façons possibles, mais aucun n'avait simplement envisagé de le tuer. De plus ils semblaient tous avoir oublié qu'Arthur était le prince de Camelot, le royaume qui fut perdu après qu'ils se soient tous ligué contre son roi, Uther, en se servant des sorciers et de leur magie.

Les rois s'étaient partagé les terres du royaume déchu, mais sans jamais réussir à s'accorder. Merlin le savait, c'était Uther qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, les avait toujours canalisés. Il y avait autrefois un pouvoir capable de rassembler les royaumes.

Et maintenant il regardait les rois se disputer la propriété du fils d'uther Pendragon. Ils ne leur étaient jamais apparus qu'en dépit de leurs haines et de leurs obsessions, les Pendragon les rassemblaient encore, autant qu'ils les séparaient.

Merlin fronça les sourcils, mais par tous les saint, quel était exactement le problème avec Arthur Pendragon ?

**…**

Quand Merlin quitta enfin la réunion après encore deux heures, il se sentait mentalement épuisé. Les débats s'étaient longuement poursuivi jusqu'à ce que des accords soient enfin passé et, au moins pour l'instant, il avait obtenu la garde d'Arthur. Il retourna au terrain d'entraînement, un peu d'exercice lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Les lieux s'étaient quelque peu vidés depuis qu'il y avait déposé Arthur. Gauvain et Perceval étaient en plein combat, pour tester leurs forces. Quelques hommes les observaient de loin, probablement dans l'espoir d'eux aussi se mesurer au géant, qui demeurait encore à ce jour l'un des tests que Merlin faisait parfois passer à certaines personnes.

Arthur était assis sur le côté, les jambes tendues, les mains sur les genoux, les épaules affaissées et la tête baissée il ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon inanimée. Ses cheveux blonds, assombri de sueur et de tous ce qu'il avait bien pu verser dessus, lui retombaient lourdement sur le visage. Il regardait avec attention le combat devant lui.

Les deux hommes s'interrompirent juste un instant à la venue de Merlin, avant de se jeter à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, épée en main. Lancelot se trouvait également sur le côté, s'il pouvait désormais marcher, les entraînements lui était encore interdit. Avec lui, Elyan et Léon observaient les deux combattants se jauger du regard.

— Comment était-ce ? demanda le jeune sorcier.

— Très bien, lui répondit Lancelot. Il se débrouille plutôt bien.

— Il est un peu maladroit, mais après quelques séances supplémentaires, il sera relativement compétant, intervint Percevl, avant de lancer son épée sur son adversaire.

Gauvain refusait de lâcher prise, il se contracta sous la pression, mais ne céda pas.

— Trop d'angles morts, avertit-il et le grand chevalier manqua presque de tomber en esquivant l'épée qui volait vers lui. Désolé, je ne parlais pas d'Arthur là, mais effectivement, il lui faudrait d'avantage d'entraînement.

Gauvain se tut pour se concentrer pleinement sur le géant qui fonçait sur lui. Perceval lui sourit, prêt à le faire perdre. Le prince avait toute l'attention de son adversaire et, il le savait, même s'il se battait de toute ses forces, il ne tiendrait jamais face au meilleur combattant de Merlin.

— Je n'arriverais plus jamais à lever les bras, gémit Arthur.

Parler ainsi sans y avoir pleinement réfléchi, démontrait juste son état de fatigue. A la seconde qui suivit, il releva brusquement la tête et tourna vers son maître un regard choqué. Merlin posa une main rassurante sur la tête blonde, il détestait devoir faire ça, mais il savait bien que c'était le moyen le plus simple de le rassurer. Il ne lui ébouriffa pas les cheveux, il ne le caressa pas, il se contenta d'un contact réconfortant jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur rabaisse la tête, comprenant qu'il n'était pas en colère. Perceval avait gloussé au commentaire, s'écartant de son adversaire pour bloquer son prochain coup.

Après une courte pause, Arthur commença à se lever :

— Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, mon seigneur ?

— Non, ne bouge pas, Arthur, tu as l'air complètement épuisé, lui répondit Merlin et le blond se laissa retomber au sol, heureux d'avoir la chance de pouvoir se détendre.

— Il n'a pas l'habitude d'utiliser ses muscles, expliqua Lancelot, du moins pas ainsi, avec une épée. Il faut que son corps assimile cette nouvelle activité.

— Mais, il va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

— Merlin, tout va bien, nous l'avons juste épuisé.

— C'est bon, dit le jeune sorcier en posant de nouveau sa main sur la tête d'Arthur. Je voulais voir Gaius de toute façon, je suis sûr que je pourrais y trouver quelque chose pour l'apaiser. Mais avant, j'ai besoin de m'étirer un peu.

Le jeune sorcier se baissa pour ramasser l'épée qu'Arthur avait utilisée et la pointa vers Léon. En réponse, le chevalier dégaina sa propre épée, s'éloigna des autres hommes et lui fit face. Merlin lui sourit.

Une fois de plus, Arthur assista au changement d'expression de son maître. En souriant ainsi, il ne ressemblait à rien de plus qu'un jeune garçon. Il les regarda se battre avec attention, sans manquer aucun de leurs mouvements et sans jamais lâcher Merlin des yeux.

Arthur se demandait alors ce que le sorcier comptait faire de lui ? Que lui voulait réellement Merlin ?

**A SUIVRE**


End file.
